Undercover at Forks High School
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: Edward, Emmett, and Jasper have to return to high school as undercover FBI agents to find the true history behind Forks new high school principal, Principal Greene.
1. High School?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters in the Twilight Saga, all rights belong to Stephine Meyer**_

**_Copyright: I do own of course the story's line and plot_**

* * *

Okay, so this is my first Twilight story and I hope you like it. I will be posting updates (or chapters if you will) based on if I get reviews asking me to continue on.

Now a little about the story, it's all real people for your info. (Just wanna get that out in the open)

So, Edward Cullen is an undercover FBI agent and he works with his two best buds, Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett McCarthy. When they're set on a case to go undercover as high school students in Forks High to find out more about the school principal, Mr. Greene. Now mind you that Emmett is 24, Jasper is 23 and Edward is 23 and they enroll school as seniors.

That's all you need to know about the story, so here it goes....

__

_**High School?**_

It was nearly noon, (I'm not your average morning person) when I felt something tickling my nose. I wiggled my nose, it stopped for a while, but continued. Irritated that it might be a fly or something I smack my face and felt something cool and foamy hit my face along with two laughs. Typical, Em and Jazz no doubt. When I opened my eyes I saw the two laughing on the floor. Curious I checked my left hand and saw the substance. "Shaving cream? C'mon, what are we in high school? I would have expected more from you two." Jazz composed himself and glanced at me with brown eyes. "Like what, Edward?" Well, I certainly wasn't going to tell. That would be stupid, but fun for me. See, us three have known each other since grade school. No matter how old we get, we will still prank one another. "If I tell you, then I wouldn't have an advantage, would I?" Emmett was the one to start the whining. "Not cool, dude! You need to share your secrets."

"If I shared my secrets, then all of you would make fun of me. Forget that!"

"Aw, we all ready make fun of you as it is! What more is there?"

"Guess you'll never know."

I always enjoyed pulling this type of things on them. Guess you could say it was my little immature fun as theirs is making fun of me and each other. I'm not going to lie, I join in at times-okay a lot, but hey, whats a guy to do? I still think girls are too harsh on guys nowadays. We're either jerks, immature, or a bore. Needless to say, a guy is never a bore-well, not us anyways, and yes, we are immature, but we know how to be serious and when to be. It's called having fun, we can't help it if girls don't see that. Their way of fun is being teases and giggly little schoolgirls. Oh well, welcome to our generation, the twenty-first century. I left Em and Jazz for the hall bathroom. I clicked on the lights and laughed. Even I had to admit that I looked rather funny. My bronze hair was always a mess, but my bed hair was a disaster! It looked even worse with the cream clunked to it and it covered nearly my whole right face. Luckily it was a snap removing it, but in my hair, a shower was definitely needed. I certainly couldn't go into work looking like I was trying my own way of shaving my head.

When Em and Jazz are your roommates, you could never be too careful, though who am I to say that? I'm just as bad as them, well maybe a little less then them. We always wanted to be undercover FBI agents since we were in junior high, it's easy when you have people in the unit to help ya' out. See, we kinda got a slide by to become FBI agents. Em's uncle was a well-known police officer and Jazz and I were his uncle's favorite friends of his. He had us for three summers going through police academies. We didn't mind, of course and Em was ecstatic to shoot a pistol. When the people at the academy saw our performances, we were automatically landed a for sure place in the unit we wanted once we graduated high school. Em was the oldest, 24 and Jazz and I are 23. I highly doubt unless you know people you could land a place at that type of age-well maybe, who knows really.

I was about to hop out when I heard our fire alarm go off in our apartment. Of course like your average person I jumped out and ran wrapping a towel around my waist in the process. "Are you guys trying to burn the house down?"

"Not my fault, you were taking to long and we were hungry!" Outta the three, I was the one who made the meals, Jazz was good with a microwave, (after I told him you don't put foil or aluminum in it) and Em, well..he's just a bad cook. The only thing he can do is pour a bowl of cereal. "Em, what did you try to cook?" I moved passed his big bulky body and saw where the gray smoke was coming from, the toaster. "I don't know how to turn it off!"

"Did you try to pull the plug? Or hit the "cancel" button?"

"We have a button on there that does that?" I heard Jazz snort and I shot a glance at him, he was waving a pillow over the fire alarm above the table. I went back to what I was doing and easily hit the "cancel" button and two black chard rectangles popped up. "Erm, what was it you were trying to make?"

"A toaster strudel, I read the directions and everything!"

"Obviously not to good, bro." I pulled out a pair of tongs from the silverware drawer and took them out one-by-one into the trash bin. "Nice look, Edward. Toga night?"

"Yeah, where's your gear?" We all chuckled. "Now, I'm going to get dressed and everything, can I trust our place will be in one piece while I'm gone?" Em, being a smart ass did a solute and said, "Sir, yes sir." Jazz just stuck his thumb in Em's way and said, "What he said."

I really didn't want to take a chance so I rushed through everything, I wasn't aware if my jeans and light blue button up shirt or pair of socks was clean, but it was on the floor so I just grabbed it and put them on. My hair was still damp, but nothing I could do about it, so I brushed my teeth thoroughly, but in a rush. I entered the kitchen and sighed. "Okay, what sounds good, boys?"

"Cheeseburgers!"

"Grilled cheese!"

This was an everyday thing. "Okay, cheeseburger for Em and grilled cheese for Jazz, got it."

"Man, good thing one of us knows how to cook or we would be screwed. Ya' know, I seriously am eating my words when we were making fun of you for watching Food Network all the time."

"I knew you guys would someday, but what's gonna happen when I get married and move out?"

"C'mon, the last girl you had was Jessica Stanley in junior year." I shrugged. "Could you blame me? She was a serious bitch, we weren't even dating that long and _you_ set me up with her so don't start." Guess you could say I never really knew how to be in love because I never was before and still aren't. Em jokes around and says I'll soon be the 109 year-old virgin. I doubt anyone could live that long, but gram sure is working her way up to that, minus the virgin part obviously. To be completely honest, none of us knew what love really was. None of us ever felt like we were in love, but my mom and dad said that we'll know when we meet her. Easy for them to say, my dad is the town's doctor and he met my mom when she was sixteen. Of course he was twenty-three at that time, but they would sneak off with each other and when mom was of legal age they came public. Me on the other hand, also these two, our jobs were a little more dangerous to have someone. Maybe when I retire I'll meet my wife at a bingo game or something. Quite frankly, I never thought myself as attractive, I had a set of bronze hair, always messy mind you, I was a little muscular, but not much, and I have jade green eyes. Personally, Jazz and Em I thought were way better looking, Em is a bodybuilding fiend, he's the most buff one out of us and had blue eyes with short black curly hair, and Jazz was lanky like me, but had a little muscle like me, but girls usually love the brown-eyed blonde curly locks kind of guy. Jazz was one of those guys. The guys always told me that a lot of girls from our school had the hots for me, but I never noticed.

I checked Em's burger while checking my watch. "You guys better eat fast, we have to be at the station in a little less than thirty minutes." I called from the living room. Easy enough, it was maybe 25 feet from the kitchen if that. "Gotcha."

"Hello?" Funny, I didn't hear the phone ring...oh well, I might have been dozing. "Sure, hey Edward, it's your sister."

"Is it important?"

"She said you better get your ass to the phone. Ya' know how she is!" Typical of Alice, my little sister. She wasn't that little, but she was still in high school, possibly a senior now. The last time I believe Em and Jazz saw her was probably I suppose two or three, maybe four years ago. They never really got to know her either, she was either shopping or hanging out with her two best friends. I left their food cooking and took the phone from Jazz, thank god it was cordless. "What's this about I better get my ass to the phone? Who's the oldest here, little sister?" I went back to my post behind the stove. "Whatever, listen, I'm having a difficult time and I needed to talk to you." Alice and I unlike most brothers and sisters were actually tight. We leaned on each other for everything. "What's wrong?" My humored tone changed to serious. She sighed before continuing. "Edward, ya' know Tyler Crowley?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend. What about him?"

"Well, I of course can't talk to mom or dad about this, but Tyler wants to have....um...sex." My cheeks were hot, not of embarrassment, but because of this punk trying to get my sister in bed with him. Honestly, I think that's what all high school guys do is pray on girls' virginity. "Al, you shouldn't. Ask him if he could wait. You honestly sound like you're not ready for it."

"I'm not! I want to be like you and wait till I'm married, but what if Tyler won't wait?"

"Then dump his ass, you don't need him if he's going to treat you that way. Personally, I think he's just lugged weight pulling you down. You have so much going for you, wanting to go to college and become a beautician, you have a lot going for you. Plus, you're extremely adorable, you'll find someone worthwhile." It was silent for a moment. "Al?"

"I'm here, thanks Edward."

"Anytime, sis."

"I have a question..."

"Well as it."

"If he tries anything or whatever, could you deal with him?" What loving brother wouldn't want to beat up a virgin seeking bastard like Tyler? "You know it, I have to head to the station in a bit, but text me if anything goes wrong and I'll be there."

"Okay, thanks."

Right when I hit the "end" button their food was done. "Come and get it." With my cooking, you never would tell them twice! I heard their footsteps and handed their plates before joining them at the table. "You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry. Ya' know how I am, I can't eat right when I wake up."

"What are you? On a special diet?" I chuckled at Jazz. "Sure, why not."

* * *

Ordinary we would fight over my car or Em's. Jazz had a license, but he loved being in the passenger side messing around with the stations, but we mutually agreed to take my silver Volvo so we got there earlier then usual. "Ah, good! Detectives Cullen, Whitlock, and McCarthy, we've been waiting. You three have an assignment."

"Awesome! What is it this time? Undercover robbers, car thefts, what?!" Em I think gets more excited for our assignments than Jazz or I do. Possibly just loving to use his pistol. Our boss, Detective Mitchell shook his head. "No, we need you three to go undercover as seniors in Forks High school." Wait what?! "Say what? C'mon! We just escaped that hellhole and now we have to reenter it? That's like throwing us in fire!" I agree with Jazz, but unlike him, I've learned to never counter nor complain to our boss. Mitchell gave Jazz a stern look. "Detective Jasper Whitlock, do you want to be let off?" Jazz shook his head, "No sir, sorry sir."

"Good, now there's a new principal in that school, Principal Greene-"

"What happen to Principal Market?"

"Cullen, he disappeared without a trace. A couple months back Market went missing and Greene all of a sudden appears. We think he may be a serial killer and killed Market."

"You have to kill off a couple to earn that one."

"True, but the students as many teachers have reported are terrified of him, especially girls."

"Girls? Sir, my sister is a senior in that school! Are you saying he goes for teenage women?"

"Possibly, that's what you boys need to figure out. Edward, you and Emmett are going to be brothers and your last name is going to be Masen. Jasper, one of the students has agreed to pretend your her twin brother, you're last name will be Hale and your twin is Rosalie."

I was expecting Jazz to complain, but he didn't. "Could I see a picture of her sir? So I can be aware of whom she looks like?"

"She'll meet you in the parking lot tomorrow, she knows what you look like, so don't worry, she'll come to you." Jazz nodded. "I'm counting on you three."

"You can count, sir."

"That's what I was waiting to hear." He smiled and handed us our school schedules, I was expecting for us to be in all the same classes, but we weren't. The only classes we had together was lunch and study hall. Great. "Don't forget, have your badges and guns with you, hide them in your backpacks, we have the supplies you'll need and you school ID cards in here." We followed him to another room and saw three black rather bulky backpacks. "Cullen, left, Whitlock, right, McCarthy, middle. I expect a report each night about what you have uncovered." We all nodded and took the backpacks before exiting the building. I called Alice, didn't want her to expose me. "Edward?"

"Listen, I have a new assignment. It takes place in your school, you can't expose me."

"Why are you assigned-oh Principal Greene?" My brows shot up. "How did you-"

"Please, everyone gets the heebie jeebies around him. I won't expose you, I promise."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ha! You gotta repeat senior year, don't worry, if you need tutoring, I'll help you."

"Gee, thanks."

* * *

Okay, that was the first chapter, I'll continue if you make a review and would like for me to. Thanks! :)


	2. A History I Don't Want To Repeat

**_Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter two!_**

_**

* * *

A History That I Don't Want to Repeat!**_

I woke up the next day by the most annoying sound in the world. God, I never thought I'd hear a stupid alarm go off once I graduated. Refusing to open my eyes I outstretched my arm and fumbled for that stupid annoying device. I hit my hand on the wooden night stand, but I groped the alarm clock and hit the "snooze" button with my index finger before dropping my arm to the ground. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. "Edward! Get up, man!" Jazz started to shake me when I wouldn't respond. "Go away mom. Five more minutes."

"Mom? I ain't Esme! Get up you lazy butt!" Okay, five minutes would hurt, if Jasper wouldn't leave me be he was going to get punched. "Go away!"

"Em, he ain't budgin'." I heard loud footsteps in a rush before I jumped in the air when Emmett tackled me. "AH! Okay, I'm up! I'm up!" Emmett, pleased with himself no doubt smiled and said, "Good, now get dressed. We gotta meet this Rosalie girl in a couple hours." I groaned. "Can I call in sick?"

"Nope, boss wouldn't like that." The boss can kiss my ever loving-I'll stop myself right there. With a sigh of defeat I got up and jumped again and had a clumsy moment and fell on my ass by my alarm going off again. Jazz turned it off while him and Emmett laughed. I glared. "Can you leave me be while I get dressed? Or do you guys wanna see me in my birthday suit?"

"Okay, we'll leave, but don't you dare fall back asleep!"

"Eh, I will in class like I use to. Wonder if Mr. Banner will remember me."

"Well, you're the one that sucked at Bio, I doubt he wouldn't." Okay so my grades weren't the best, I managed a C and B average. Except music, I had an A all semester in music.

The guys left me be and I got up and went for my closet. I grabbed the first shirt I could find, a gray sweater with my black hooded vest. I threw that on my bed and reached in my drawer and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and socks, I swear talk about major déjà vu, except it was my mom waking me up and not Jasper. I changed and brushed my teeth and fixed my hair from it's disaster to it's usual messy stand. I walked in the kitchen and saw Emmett putting two slices of bread in the toaster. "Don't burn the apartment down."

"Yeah, yeah." I decided what the heck and made a pot of coffee, (have to stay alert and awake somehow,) what better way then caffeine in your system? "Not gonna eat a bowl of cereal?" I nodded at Jasper. "Nope, you know how I am." Jasper gave me a concern look, "I know, but could you at least eat a granola bar or something? You have to be prepared and you worry me when you don't eat breakfast. It is you know the most important meal of the day." I don't see why it is, whats so different about breakfast than lunch or even dinner? Wait...oh no! I have to eat Forks High's foods! Trust me, they aren't that appetizing. Most of the time I'm not even sure what I was eating. "Okay, I'll eat a granola bar." He smiled, "Thanks." I smiled back and went for the cupboard above the fridge and grabbed a chocolate chip granola bar. What can I say? I love chocolate chips. I got my sweetener and vanilla mix ready in my cup and poured the coffee. Emmett followed my example and so did Jasper. With my now half eaten granola bar and coffee I sat at the table with Jasper and his cereal and Emmett with his toast and cereal. Emmett had a weird obsession with cinnamon toast crunch cereal and jasper's was capt n' crunch. Personally, I didn't prefer cereal that much. "So what's you first class?" Jasper looked up from his cereal and answered. "I have Chemistry with that Rosalie girl."

"Wow, hopefully you two are gonna have a lot of chemistry this year!" Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett. "What yours?"

"History, Edward?"

"English."

"Bummer, who do you have?"

"Do I have to say it?"

"Aw man! You have Mr. Carpenter again?! I feel sorry for you."

"Me too."

Mr. Carpenter and I were not the best of friends, he would always make me answer questions and he would always find something to embarrass me about. I swear I think that guy is out to get me! Something tells me I'll be in the principal's office a lot. Though for our assignment, that's a good thing. Dag gun, maybe that was purposely planned! Okay, now I was being freaking paranoid. What can I say? The only reason I went to school was because it's stated in law that a child must go through school. If it were up to me, I'd wouldn't go and sleep in.

* * *

The school parking lot was no different at all, actually I took my usual spot and just like always Em and Jazz would peel out with me. We waited for that Rosalie girl to come. "Jasper Whitlock?" A small voice was heard. I turned in the direction it came from and saw a really beautiful woman with long and wavy corn silk hair and blue eyes coming up to us in stilettos. Em, I felt him breathing on my neck. I looked up and saw him completely goggling over her. She was pretty, but eh, she look too expensive for my taste. Jasper went up to her. "Rosalie Hale?" She nodded. "Welcome to Forks High. I think you and I have to same first period class together."

"Yeah, Chemistry." She smiled slightly and went closer to where Emmett and I was. "Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose or Rosalie." She outstretched her hand and Emmett snatched it.

"Hi, Rose, I'm Emmett McCarthy, but in school it's Edward's bro Emmett Masen." She smiled brightly. "Nice...to...meet...you." Oh god, Emmett had her like stupid putty in his hands, though looking at him I'd say she does too. She turned to me and got her hand back only to stretch it to me. "And you must be Edward Cullen-I mean Edward Masen."

"Pleasure to meet you, Rosalie." I shook her hand. That's when the bell rung. "That's the warning bell we should split."

* * *

I reluctantly went into the devil himself, Mr. Carpenter's room. He smiled warmly at me and whispered. "Welcome back." I knew for a fact he was going to have fun with this and I wasn't! The bell rung and everyone was in their seats, except for me of course. "Morning class, today we have a new student joining us. Everyone, please welcome Mr. Edward Masen."

"This guy is a complete ass." I said through clenched teeth. He squeezed my shoulder, hard. "I heard that you little punk." His breath smelled even worse than I remembered. "Mr. Masen, please take a seat next to Ms. Cullen. Alice, my dear, could you let this young man know where you are?" Of course I knew what my little sister looked like, I lived with her for years! My little pixie sister raised her slender hand in the front row. Her hair was in her usual do, black and spiky and her eyes were the same jade green eyes as mine. Good thing I looked more like Carlisle and she took after Esme, otherwise someone would know something was up. I took my seat. I'm not going to lie, it was extremely weird being in a class with my little sister. "You were right, he is an ass." She whispered to me, "Told you." I whispered back. "Mr. Masen! Would you want to go to the principal's office on your first day?" Here we go again! "Okay, I'll see if he has any breath mints and give you some. Your breath is killer!" Everyone I heard gasp, except Alice. She knew I gave him hell back. Man, I was going to be well-known again pretty dag gone soon. He glared at me and said, "Office!"

"I'm unaware of where the office is, could Alice show me?" No since in making Alice suffer, I'll be her hero and bail her out of this class too. He looked like he was deliberating, but I got my way. Alice was now by my side in the hall way. "Smooth, bro."

"No sense in not bailing you out. Besides, I could use your help." Alice for some reason always looked up to me and always wanted to assist me in any way she could. It didn't surprise me she was excited. "Awesome!!! What do you want me to do? I'll do whatever! This is so cool! You should have came back a long time ago!"

"Shh! I'm undercover, don't blow it Al."

"Oops!" She covered her mouth, "Sorry." She whispered. Typical Alice, but I loved her and she knew it.

We made it to the principal's office and before I entered I gave Alice her orders. "Alright, while I'm in here I want you to somehow get the principal out here for maybe five minutes. Could you do that?" She smiled, I was a bad influence on her. I'm corrupting my sweet almost innocent noble student sister into what I was, but not nearly as bad. "I can do that no problem. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna check his files in there, see what his portfolio is filled with."

"Okay, I'm your girl!"

I knocked on the door and the voice kinda sent shivers down my spine, oh boy! I can't wait to see what this guy looks like, maybe he looks like a troll or something. "Come in." I entered and saw a sight for sore eyes-literary, my eyes were hurting. He was bald, had square glasses, his head was round, his red facial hair was in a stupid goatee sort of way, (I'm so not growing facial hair and if I do, that little s.o.b. was coming straight off!) His eyes were a brutal brown, his suite was rather ugly. He looked like a green plaid potato. "Hi, Mr. Carpenter sent me down. I'm new here,and-"

"Sit down! Mr. Masen." Jeez, and Jazz and Em thought I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. My thought, he ain't gotten laid in a while-don't blame the ladies either, I wouldn't get crazy with him either. I bet he swings the other way, he's gotta swing the other way. "SIT!" I nearly jumped out of my skin at that outburst, but I immediately took a seat and sat up right and stiff. Dang, now I understand why people are scared of him. He's a tall fat guy that's hideous as hell and has a 'tude. "Um, you're not a nice principal are you?" I swear I think I saw a blood vessel appear on his head throbbing. Ew, just when he couldn't get uglier. Huh, I wonder if I piss him off enough he would turn red and blow up like an air head. Dang, he's talking to me, but I don't hear the words. Eh, oh well, I'm screwed anyways. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh, if I say "Yes" would I be free to go?" I didn't know a fat guy could move so fast! One minute he was behind his desk, the next he had me up against the wall by the neck. I was actually half scared that he will think I was an extremely pale twizzler and eat me and half scared that he would choke me to death. His grip was making me think option two was more possible. I mean I'm a really pale guy, though so is Alice, Em, and Jasper. I think Rosalie is too, but I bet I was translucent now. Damn was I about to pee myself. "You think you're such a smart guy don't you?" Any average person would basically say anything to get the hell outta here, but I have an attitude and anger problems and you bet I was ready to use it! "You think I'm scared of you? Think again fat boy. Why don't you just run along and eat a dough-nut now." The grip got tighter and boy was I feeling light-headed. I think my eyes were crossed because now I was seeing two blurry fat guys. I heard Alice scream and in record time he dropped me and since I was a little dizzy I landed on my ass and he was out the door. I waited for the door to shut before I ran for his drawers. I pulled out the first drawer and found a playboy magazine. Dammit, rule out gay. I probably would have sneaked a peak, but I had a mission to do, so I closed it and went for another-nothing. The next-nothing. "Are you kidding me?", I knew was losing time, I had to work fast. I quickly pulled a drawer out of his file cabinet and saw the students' files, well that wasn't needed so I checked the other and found another file, the name is what made me snatch it hide it in my bag and taking my place back on the floor before he entered again. "Go on to class."

"Yes sir!" I snatched my bag and ran out and met Alice in the hallway. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I did, the conclusion for it-no idea."

* * *

**_Ya know what to do, review for an update please :)_**


	3. This Just Keeps Getting Better!

**_I'd like to thank the following for their reviews:_**

**_mouse555_**

**_cullenbaby94_**

**_Miss F Cullen_**

**_Thats-So-Alex_**

**_Kammi93_**

**_Thanks for your reviews everyone! :)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**This Just Keeps Getting Better!**_

Alice was eying me, no doubt she was debating whether she should ask me what I found or not. I wanted to tell her, I told her everything. This may be weird, but in a lot of ways she's like my girl best friend. Of course, Em and Jazz were my buds, but with Al, it was different. I guess it's because we've relied on each others support and we knew that we were there for one another to the end. Though with this, I couldn't tell her, because it may end up putting her in danger, (as if she isn't already!) "Al, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you and the reason for that is-"

"You don't want to put me in danger. I know, I just wished you could tell me. You've protected me ever since I was born, of course you were only 5 years-old, but ever since you've been my protector. Sometimes-actually a lot of times I wished I could protect you." What Al didn't realize was that she does protect me. She protects me from feeling like the whole world is against me. I've always known she wouldn't turn on me, she would always be by my side and if I ever needed her, just like Em or Jazz, she would be no matter what. I've always thought that when her first word was "Edward". It was like after that she's protected me from others and my own personal mind. I actually use to drink in junior high, not bad, but I drank behind mom and dad, Em and Jazz, and even her back. She found out by catching me and she stood by me. I'm not going to lie, I tried to push her away, but she stayed and she's the main support I had when I was trying to quit drinking. She kept me going and motivated. She doesn't realize it, but she protects me from myself more then she can possibly count. I haven't drank alcohol since, and I'm determined to keep it that way. "Al, you do protect me. You protect me from myself. When I was addicted to drinking, you helped me stop and helped me stay sober. You've also shown me that no matter what life life throws at me that you're there by my side and stay by my side. Trust me, you protect me enough."

I saw her smile and I gave her a one arm hug. I was glad she finally realized how much she does protect me. Truth be told I actually thought she knew what all she does for me. Though now I know she does now for a fact. "Edward, what happened to your neck? It's red!" Red? Oh crap that fatty-tatty ugly bastard! I brushed my neck gently with my finger tips and winced when it stung. Oh ain't this just the most wonderful fashion statement of the year, a big red hand print on your neck! Man, it's sure going to be a standout! Why did my parents naturally have to have extremely pale complexions?! Dag gun! That really makes me mad. "Greene, I pissed him off. If you didn't scream then I would have passed out no doubt."

"I screamed because I had my ear to the door and it scared the loving daylights outta me when I heard this huge crash, but glad to be of service." I laughed and she laughed along with me. By the time we got back into Carpenter's class everyone was reading a novel. Hm, still sticking to the reading novel thing for the remaining ten minutes of class I see. We took out seats and Alice pulled out her novel. "What are you reading?"

"The Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead."

"Vampires?"

"Sure, vampires are cool."

"They drink your blood."

She rolled her eyes and continued to read it. I had nothing to read, so I just started to text under my desk.

_Jazz, I ended up going to the principal's office. He's a real bastard, I tell ya'! Plus he has one killer grip-anyways I had Alice with me so she could distract him while I search what little I could in the office and I found something really weird. That son of a bitch has Rosalie's file in a separate section from the rest. What does that mean? I honestly think it's his next victim, but why?_

Truthfully, I think more then just Rosalie is in danger. I looked a Alice and worried he'd come after her. I can't believe this is happening. Why does that Greene guy want to pray on teenage women? Does he rape them and then kill them? Or does he have like some weird fascination with torturing them and having them beg for mercy? How sick is that? My phone buzzed and I read Jazz's response.

_Rosalie's file? Emmett went in there too and found another girls file, her name is Isabella Swan. When did you go in-right after you text me?_

Who's Isabella? Why would Greene have two separate files hidden in separate places, because I tell ya' if Em found Rosalie's file, he would snag it and probably blow our cover.

_No, I was in pretty much the start of class. I just got back in Carpenter's class and text you my findings. Where did Em find this Isabella Swan's file?_

I never even saw Em. I think I would have, but what would I know? I'm having a sick fest of theories running through my head like a bad horror movie. My phone buzzed.

_ He said that he had the office people get Greene out of his office and Em found it tapped to the bottom of his desk._

So Greene taps files under his desk too? C'mon, you can tell he's messed up!

_When did Em go in? Just now?_

_Yeah, but I'm going to skip Brock's class and do some investigation on my own._

Jazz, you sneaking little bastard. I smiled at myself. Em and I have corrupted him so much! See, he use to be a shy and a goodie-two-shoes until Em and I came in the picture. Boy do we teach grasshopper well?

_Right, good luck and whatever you do, don't make eye contact. I did and I was thrown against the wall_

_You sure that's what happened? You sure you didn't have one of your smart ass moment?_

Guilty is charged, but I'd probably do it again to that fat jerk any day. Boy ain't I gonna be his favorite.

_Maybe a little._

The bell rung and I grabbed my things. "So Alice, what's your next class?"

"German with Mayo, you?"

"I believe you're not done with me yet." She smiled brightly. I didn't know if she was happy for the fact that she's now seeing me more, (with my job I hardly see my family, I'm always going on a new assignment after finishing one. It's a never ending cycle) or just for the pure enjoyment that I'm back in this hellhole suffering another year here. I sure hope it won't take all year!

We both walked in Mayo's class and Alice took her seat. I continued my way to the teacher. "Hello, are you Mr. Masen?" I nodded and he told me to sit next to Ms. Cullen. Figures he would, he knew who I really was and what my purpose for here is. I took the empty remaining seat next to Alice. "Hey, Edward. This is one of my best friends! Edward, Isabella, Isabella, Edward." Isabella? Could it be Isabella Swan? I out stretched my hand and saw her slender and rather pale hand shake it. "Pleasure, Isabella."

"Please call me Bella. I hate being called Isabella." When she spoke her sweet, soft voice my heart skipped a beat. That's when I look at her fully and almost chocked at the beautiful sight. She had the most adoring big brown eyes ever and the most shiny and possibly silky waving brown hair that ended to the middle of her back. Holy crow, she was a striking beauty! She was looking at me along with Alice. They wanted me to speak, but I couldn't find my voice and my mouth went dry. Alice giggled and whispered in my ear so Bella couldn't hear. "Aw, how cute. You're crushing on one of my best friends. Lucky for you, she just turned eighteen last week." Alice wasn't stupid when it came to people and their body language. I cleared my throat, I keep forgetting the stupid mark on my neck and winced a little at the pain. "Okay, Bella is an easier name to remember, it's only five letters then eight." Wait what? Uh, smooth move Cullen, real smooth. To my surprise she giggled and talked in a low volume so only Alice and I could hear. "You're right, Alice. Your brother is funny." I looked at Alice. "You told her? Thought you weren't going to blow my cover?"

"Hey, I won't, but c'mon I had to tell someone and since Rosalie knew already, I decided to tell Bella."

"Wait, Rosalie as in Rosalie Hale?"

"Yes genius, she's one of our best friends. I told you I had only two best friends, well you're looking at one of them and your bud Jasper is pretending to be the others twin." Oh no, if that guy had Rosalie's file and Bella's file, then could that mean that he would be having Alice's too? My little sister was in more shit then she realized, but I couldn't tell her this! I wanted to, but I couldn't. And if Greene had those three, then could he possibly know mine, Em, and Jazz's real purpose here? It's not uncommon for new people to transfer. Wait, if Jazz is suppose to be Rose's twin, then he would realize something when Jazz was never there till now! As if on cue my phone buzzed and I saw that Jazz sent me a text. A lump was in my throat, my heart stopped, I slowly read it.

_Edward, I found your sister's file in a compartment of Greene's jacket! She's in danger! All three of those girls are!_

I slowly turned my head to Bella and Alice's direction. They were oblivious, chatting away. This meant trouble and deep trouble. One thing is true, though, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were Greene's eye candy and they are going to figure it out soon enough. "Hey, when is your lunch period?" They broke their conversation and Alice spoke. "Same as yours, Rose is in that lunch period too."

"Will any of you see Rose before lunch?"

"Yeah, I have her next with Marshall."

"Tell Rose to sit with us, you two have to sit with us too. There's something we have to tell you girls." Alice's face went whiter, I think she caught on. Bella wasn't stupid, but she wasn't following. "Okay, bro. We'll see you three at lunch."

* * *

The rest of the morning was a blur. I was deep in thought and in shock. Possibly terror too. I was relieved when class ended and I met up with the boys. "They're coming to our table, you're sure?" Of course Em would be pissed, he has his eyes on Rosalie. Figures and only natural he would feel protective of her. I wasn't going to judge nor lie. I have my eyes on that Bella girl and I was protective about my sister already, but now I was protective over Bella too. Not that I was worried about Rosalie, but I knew she was safe if Em was keeping an eye on her. We grabbed our food and sat at the far empty table and waited for the girls to show. They showed up three minutes later. Rose sat in between Em and Jazz and Alice sat in between him and myself. That left Bella to take a set between me and an empty chair. I'm not going to lie, I was ecstatic that she had to sit next to me. Even on a case, she just pulls me out of it and focus on her. She looked worried, I wouldn't blame her. I took one of her hands into mine and gently squeezed it for comfort. I think it worked a little, because her features were relaxed, but her eyes were still terror-filled. "It's okay, Bella." I said to her and she smiled a little with a slow nod. Then we told them. "What do we do?! I don't want to die. Please, Edward, don't let anything happen to me!" Alice was so scared. Jazz, I finally realized slipped an arm around her and kept her at his side. "We won't let anything happen to you, Alice." Okay so let me get this straight, Em is falling for Alice's best friend, Rosalie, I'm falling for her other best friend, Bella, and Jazz is falling for my little sister. Well, things couldn't get any weirder by all means. Personally, I knew from the start that Jazz had his eye on Alice, that's probably why he barely dated and when he did the relationship didn't last long.

Well, I can safely (and strongly) say that these girls will be easily protected by their puppy-eyed admirers. "What do we do? I mean, what if he comes to our house or something? He knows where we all live." Rose did have a point there, we could protect them here and outside of school, but not at their house. Sooner or later we'd have to head to our place and crash-wait a minute. "I have an idea." Five pairs of eyes were on me now. "Okay, why don't we show our badges to your folks, though Alice it's pretty much a safe bet with you since I'm not a stranger, and tell them the whole dilemma and request for you girls to stay with us until this guy is caught or we have enough evidence to put him away. You'll be easily protected here and outside of school you still will for the most part, so why not just have you girls bunk with us." They actually thought it was a good idea, and the girls were quick to agree. So it was settled for Alice when she called pops at the hospital and told him everything and mom quickly agreed, but wanted us to stay there, but we couldn't. For Rosalie and Bella, that was a whole different story. I was waiting, and they did ask me what was up with my neck. "Greene, I pissed him off." After they had their fair share of questions on that matter we made the plan for Jazz to go with Alice and get her things and Em was going with Rose to talk her parents into allowing her to stay and as for me, I get Bella's wonderful chief of police father, Chief Charlie Swan. I'm in deep shit.

* * *

**_Thank you everyone for your reviews! I'm going to try to post updates each day, but some days I may not have the time. Though they will be updated ASAP! For your information The Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead is an actual book series and it's really good I think. So if you like high school dramas and vampires then you may like this novel._**


	4. I Don't Want To Be A Monster

**_Sorry, couldn't wait till tomorrow, here's the next part!_**

* * *

**_I Don't Want To Be A Monster_**

After school was let out Emmett and Rosalie took off in her sweet red BMW and Jazz and Alice took off with her yellow Porsche I got her for her sixteenth birthday, (trust me, that sucker was not cheap! I had to save up for about five months or longer with my low-paid job. I worked at Newton's back then.) That left Bella and myself and my silver Volvo. She slipped in with ease and I closed her door before joining her in the driver's seat. "So, where do you live? Or is Charlie at the station?"

"No, he's at home." She told me the address and it was a long and rather awkward drive. Well, might have been just awkward to me. I was a little relieved that I parked in her driveway, but not so much. Why did I have to deal with the police officer? That's just my luck! I may have mentioned my luck sucked, but this is the icing on the cake! "Well, c'mon, Charlie is inside." If I didn't know any better, I'd say she wasn't that fond of me, though I may just be paranoid. I sucked in a deep breath and followed her inside. "Bella?" I heard a male voice. My heart was spinning and I could just feel the sweat forming on my forehead. I'd love to see the guys try and face the police father and tell him his daughter may be in danger. "Yeah, dad. Can you come here for a minute? Someone wants to talk to you." Well, this was it. How was I going to put it? Obviously not upfront and blunt unless I want to give the guy a heart attack, (well, I feel like I'm having one now). I heard footsteps and saw him, to my surprise he wasn't that intimidating as I was picturing. He looked rather civil, (or at least I hoped). He had black hair and a black mustache, his clothing was just an average person's jeans and plaid shirt unbuttoned with a whit T-shirt. This should be easy enough. I was picturing some buff daddy in a muscle T-shirt that would even intimidate Em and him have fangs like a vampire. Okay, the fangs part was a little over the top, but I was pretty much half tempted to bring a wooden stake with me. He stopped in front of me and looked me over. I held my breath. "Who are you? Some friend of Bellas?"

"Um, no, not really. I'm actually Detective Edward Cullen and I have some news about Bella." Charlie scrunched his face. I wasn't worried until I saw his shot gun in his clutched hand. I had no idea why, but I freaked and threw my hands in the air in a defense surrender. "Don't shoot!" Charlie looked at me like I was mental, but Bella was doubled over laughing. "Son, are you on something?" No, just scared of of my ever loving mind. I mean I wouldn't be scared if I left my gun in the car and I was already nervous as it was. Plus, I've never had to face another officer about a situation like this and also I didn't know him nor know what he was capable of. "No, sir, sorry sir." Bella was at Charlie's side. "That's Alice's brother. He's a riot, dad!" Well, at least she thinks I was being funny, or she took humor out of this and knew it was pure reality. "Oh, you're Alice's brother. Alice called me a few minutes ago telling me I'd see you." Thank you Alice! "Yes, sir. Um, I think your daughter needs to be guard." I quickly went through the details and Charlie was red as can be. Okay, I was a little worried now with his gun still in his hand, but I still kept my professional mask on. "Principal Greene is watching my daughter? That son of a-"

"Well, no need to get all angry. I just need your consent of having Bella stay with my guys and Alice and Rosalie at our place. I can give you the address, my cell, their cells, anything to make you feel comfortable."

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting my own daughter."

"Not saying that, what I'm saying is three is better then one. Would you rather have Bella stay here and you possibly not get to her in time or have three well-trained men to guard her?"

Charlie relaxed a little-just a little. Bella helped me out. "Dad, I'm eighteen, and Alice and Rosalie are there and you trust Alice and her parents, trust Edward. He knows what he's doing."

"Fine, but she has to call me every night and I want your cell phone number, kid." Kid? I'm not a kid! Well, sure he's older than me, but still! How insulting. I wrote down my number and handed it to him. "Wow, you have nice writing."

"Uh, thanks, been told that. Bella, why don't you go and get your things?"

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Once she left Charlie brought on the father side. "You sure she will be safe?"

"Positive, Emmett and Jasper along with myself are the best in town. We'll protect your daughter."

"But, you guys are still so young. You haven't even faced the world like I have."

"Trust me . We've been around. We're well aware of the world and what it's capable of. You have my word that I will guard her with my life." Charlie felt better. His face was completely relaxed and composed. He gave me a smile that made the side of his eyes crinkle, but I smiled back. "Thanks, oh and by the way." He lift the gun. "It's not loaded."

* * *

Later on that night I made everyone dinner and we called our boss and explained what we found and asked what it meant. He didn't know, but ordered us to keep an eye on them. That wasn't going to be a problem. We gave up our rooms to the girls. Sleeping on the couch wouldn't kill and Emmett loves sleeping on the floor for some weird reason and Jasper didn't mind taking one of the recliners. I did noticed that Jasper and Alice were getting rather cozy with one another and same with Emmett and Rosalie. Bella was relaxed, but I guess you could say she was aware. When we said goodnight to the girls we took our spots in the main room. "So you and my sister are getting cozy." I didn't mind one bit, Jasper was a really great guy. "You're not mad that I'm now dating her? You do know that Tyler broke up with her, because she wouldn't go all the way, right?" Hm, that was fast, but to be honest I wasn't mad. I also already knew they were over, Alice told me late last night about it. "No, should I? I knew you've loved her ever since you laid eyes on her when she was sixteen. She already told me last night about her and Tyler."

"That obvious?"

"Extremely, but you guys are great together."

Emmett butt in. "Yeah, you two complete each other. And Edward, Bella had her eyes on you the whole day." Oh god, not this again. "So."

"So, she's into you!" I knew I was into her, but I wasn't sure with her, I'm not a mind reader, so how would I know? I changed the subject. "Take it you and Rosalie are an item."

"You know it, dude. Oh man, she's amazing guys. She's perfect, she's beautiful, sweet, funny, strong, everything that I wanted in a woman."

"Yeah, Alice is so gorgeous. She's fun, energetic, positive, everything I want." Well glad they found happiness. I couldn't help, but feel a little jealous, though. I mean, I'm happy, but I envy them for having something I'm still searching for. I was silent and was about to speak when I heard Emmett's loud snoring and Jasper's subtle one. Well, guess that ends conversations. I fluffed my pillow and went to sleep.

I woke up not to an alarm clock, but to a door's creak. Immediately I withdrew my gun from under my pillow and went to investigate. I checked the girls and saw they were still asleep, but Bella was missing. Panic filled my body and I heard the sliding glass door to the balcony open and close. Well, we were on the third floor, I had them caught. I put my back against the hallway wall when I heard it open and close again and heard footsteps coming my way. I counted the footsteps as they closed in and I jumped with my gun in aim. Bella jumped and gasped with one hand cupping her neck, before loosing her balance. I caught her by the waist before she hit the floor and placed her back to her feet. "Bella? What are you doing at three in the morning?" I saw the blue numbers glow on the oven. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I thought about getting some fresh air, but I decided it wasn't a good idea."

"It's fine, you scared me. I checked my room and you weren't there. I thought someone had you."

"I'm fine, sorry for doing that."

"No, it's okay. You're safe here ya' know. You wouldn't be in trouble for just stepping out on the balcony." She nodded and decided to go on the balcony again only I followed her out. I closed the door behind us and joined her. The wind was calm, the smell was fresh and thick. She was looking up at the stars, being in a small town like Forks you saw the stars more then you would in big cities. I always loved the night, the smell relaxed me. "Why did you want to be a detective?" Bella suddenly asked. It took me by surprise, but I answered. "I like helping people and doing good in the world."

"Is it hard?"

"Hard to what?"

"Just the job, you're undercover and you have to be in gangs and have them accept you and everything so you can fulfill your missions. Is it hard to fulfill missions?" Truthfully it is hard, sometimes I never enjoyed it, but I always thought that good would come out of it. "Yes, it's hard at times, but I have to do what I have to do in order to bring justice. I'm sure your father deals with it too."

"At times, but I think being undercover is harder. Did you ever have to kill during a mission?" I was reluctant to answer, but then I thought it wouldn't harm anyone if she knew, I mean Alice knew and understood. "Yeah, but I had to do what the guys wanted me to do. I had to gain their trust, killing an innocent person was how I had to gain it. Not a day goes by that I don't think about it. That man I'm sure had a family at home, I tried to talk the guys into letting me kill someone else, but they wanted me to kill this particular one. I had to, but it haunts me everyday. Being undercover, you have to do whatever to fulfill."

Bella was silent for a moment. I was starting to get nervous now. "That's so cruel. You killed an innocent man!" Not like I felt guilty enough. Her words was acid. "I didn't have a choice-"

"You always have a choice, Edward. Don't give me that crap!" I can't believe her! It's not like I intended to kill someone. She had no idea what it was like being out there, being undercover to bring justice. How in the world could she look down at me? I have a temper, and anger problems. Bella was about to get a taste of it. How in the world could I fall for someone that's going to look down at me? She obviously wasn't what I expected.

I glared at her and spoke, making sure my words were venom. "You think I wanted to do it? I have to live with it everyday! How dare you look down at me! I don't see you making a difference in this world!" She glared back with fiery brown eyes. If I wasn't so ticked, I'd think it was rather adorable. "Excuse me? Who are you to judge me? If making a difference means killing innocent people, then I don't want any part in it! Did he ask you to not? Did he beg for mercy? Tell me Edward! Did you ask you to stop?" She was raising her voice, so was I. "Yes he did! Alright, he did! You have no idea what it puts me through!"

"Obviously it doesn't affect you! You're a monster!"

"You insignificant little brat! You have no idea what's out there! You have no idea what people go through! That's the problem with Forks! It shelters everyone from the true dangers and horrors out there! I've been out there! I've seen it! I've been through it! Don't you dare call me something I'm not! You wanna know who are monsters? Rapist, murderers, abusers-Those are the monsters! You have no right-"

"As an american citizen I do have the right!"

"You're still in high school! How would you know what your rights are? God, you know, I seriously wished I've never met you! You cannot tell me your this stupid! Alice understands! She knows what I go through every single day!"

"I can't believe Alice is related to you! You're a killer, a monster!"

I froze in my stance. I was biting my lower lip hard, I could taste my blood. How could she call me a killer? I'm not a killer. "I'm not a killer. You can yell at me, you can call me anything, but _don't _call me a killer! I'm not a monster! That's the last thing I want to be is a monster!" The sound of the sliding glass door opened and there the rest of the crew stood. Alice walked out and looked at me. "Edward, are you okay?" I inhaled sharply through my nose. "Fine, I'm going out."

"Edward, don't." Alice knew where I was going, but even Alice couldn't stop me now. Emmett caught my shoulder. "On a school-"

"I don't care!" I shouted more then necessary, but I didn't have any emotion, but anger at the moment. Emmett took his hand off and I stormed out after shoving my feet in my shoes and slammed the door. When I reached my Volvo I heard Alice. "Edward, please! Don't!" I felt her small hand grab my elbow. I swung around and looked at her. Her eyes were filling with tears. My brows knitted together. "Alice-"

"Please, don't go and drink! Please!" She shouted and her tears fell down. I couldn't look at her, not with her like this. One thing I loath myself for was when I made my little sister cry. I balled my fits and placed them on the roof of my Volvo while bending my head down. "Don't cry. Please don't."

"I don't want you to drink. Remember you almost died when you drank that one night?" How could I not? That was when Alice found out about my drinking habits. I remembered that memory plain as day:

_I wanted to have a drink so bad, but I promised myself that I would stop. One last drink wouldn't hurt-of course it wouldn't! "Hey, can you do something for me?" I waved to the guy heading into the grocery shop. i could tell he was over 21 just by looking at his greasy black hair and baggy clothes. He met up with me in the center of the parking lot. "What do you want, kid?" I outstretched a twenty. "I need you to go in there and buy me a Budweiser bottle. Could you do that?"_

_"Sure, kid." He took the bill and went on in. I was edgy. I was so closer into having my fix. I fumbled with my zipper on my jacket while tapping my foot. Finally he came back out. "One Budweiser." I smiled and thanked him. _

_Once I was in my room I chugged it. To my disappointment it ended too soon. I wanted some more. No, no Cullen! No! Eh, if I were to die it would have happened by now. I jumped to my feet, my head started to spin. I placed a hand over my forehead and grabbed the top of my desk chair for support. Whoa, what a head spin._

_"Edward?" Wasn't dad suppose to be at work by now? Oh shit! "Uh, yeah?" _

_"I'm off to work and your mother won't be home till late, could you watch Alice?"_

_"Uh, sure thing, dad."_

_"Thanks, see you soon."_

_"Sure."_

_Well all I got to say was thank god mom was hanging with her friends tonight! Alice was hanging out with her friends, so that meant home free! I waited till I heard dad's car drive away and wobbled down the stairs. What I wasn't expecting was Alice at home. "Hey, bro! Wanna hang out?" _

_"Erm, not right now, Al." She frowned, but perked back up again. "Later?" _

_"Uh, yeah, sure." She jumped up and down with excitement. Her pointy tail was jumping along with her. I've always told her she would look great with short and spiky hair, but she said she loved her long hair. She never took hairstyles into account, she said she knew what was in the now and and what looked good. Whatever floats her boat. I ran outside and slipped and fell on the pavement. I jumped back up and ran. I couldn't see where I was going. All I knew was I wanted another beer and one fast! I heard tires screech and a horn beeping. I turned just to see a pair of two white lights before flying over the car and down on the road. I couldn't move, and that's when I heard Alice screaming my name before I lost consciousness._

_When I woke up I was in a hospital room and saw Carlisle hovering over me. "Edward, are you alright? What were you thinking running out in the middle of the street like that? You better be glad I wasn't far from home!" His voice ringed in my ears, my headache worsen. "Erm, sorry dad. I guess, I wasn't thinking."_

_* * *_

_After a few days in the hospital I was back at home. That was the longest time I've went without getting a fix. I wanted one so bad, but I was stuck in my bed with a broken leg. A soft knock was heard and Alice walked in. She closed the door before sitting on the edge of my bed. "Edward, I know what happened." My eyes went wide, how could she know? No, this was a trick! She was doing that psych out thing I always did to her to make her confess things. I'm impressed though, using my techniques against me. Sadly, I was aware. "I don't know what you're-"_

_"You were drunk, Edward. I know the symptoms. I'm learning about it in Health class. What were you thinking? I could have lost you." Wow, so she wasn't using my tricks against me. Alice was the last person I would want to know about my addiction. I felt ashamed. She looked up to me, and I'm setting a bad example for her. "I'm sorry, Al."_

_"You can't continue to drink. For me, please stop. I don't want to loose you. You're my brother and I love you. I can't loose you." _

_"It's not something I can just stop."_

_"It's all in wanting. Please stop." To be honest, if it was someone else I probably wouldn't, but for Alice I would and I will. "I'll help you stop. You're not alone." I smiled and hugged her. That's my little sister for ya' and I loved her more then anything. "I'll stop. For you, I'll stop, Al. I promise I'll never make you feel like this again."_

"You promised me you'll never make me feel like I'll loose you again." Alice's sobbing voice broke me from the memory. I looked at her and saw her eyes were red. I know I promised her, I promised her a lot of things. "You're not going to loose me. I'm more aware and responsible now." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around me, sobbing in my shirt. "EDWARD!" I had to leave, I had to. I was going to go crazy. I grabbed her wrists and and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Al, but I have to get out of here and clear my mind." She looked up at me. "Please...don't...drink." I didn't answer, I just got in my Volvo and drove off.

_

* * *

**please R&R :)**_


	5. Meadow

**_Still don't own anything (except the idea of the story...that I claim, but I don't claim anything else)_**

**_Special thanks to all my viewers! I love the support and reviews/messages guys! :D_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Meadow_**

I turned the radio on hoping to clear my thoughts. It was helping a little until a song by Papa Roach called 'Binge' came on. I punched the power button then. Silence filled the air except the purring of my car. I drove aimlessly, which was probably a bad idea, but at the time I really didn't care. Then that's when I came to a stop when the road ended. Well, that's great. I was about to drive back, but then figured some hiking would do some good. I locked the car and headed for the hiking trail, but then figured to be adventurous and decided to create my own path. I heard a hiss and jumped when I saw a snake. Snakes and myself do not mix. I'm not scared of them, I just disliked the slimy slithering creatures. Plus, they bite! I moved a little to the side and cautiously walked past it before continuing aimlessly. I was walking over tree stumps and trunks and ducking under tree branches. I stumbled over a stump I missed and landed in a pile of mud face first. One thing Forks always did was rain-I hated it. I got to my feet and tried my best to get the mud off, but with only the moon's dim face, I couldn't see that great. Boy ain't this gonna be swell getting it out of my messy hair?

I heard something very close to me and immediately turned and jumped with a scare when I saw a deer right in front of me. "AH!" I slipped back into the mud, only I landed on my butt and not my stomach and face. I glared at the deer, but soon smoothed my face when it was just staring at me with beating dark eyes. It glistened in the moon's shine, it was beautiful. It's antlers high with pride. "Well, what are you waiting for? Shoo." The deer moved, but not away. It nudged my arm. Was it trying to help me up? I wasn't sure, but I did get back to my feet and it rubbed it's face on my now muddy white shirt. This was strange, but I gently, (with caution) pat it's head. "Hey little guy. I don't suppose I could talk to you about my problems, huh?" As if answering it grabbed my shirt sleeve with it's teeth and tugged me. "Do you want me to follow you?" As if answering it nudged me again. Well, what else could go wrong? I followed it farther up in the mountains. I couldn't see anything but it's white tail. Hopefully I wouldn't fall.

It was minutes later until I saw the trees making some sort of an arch way up ahead. My furry little friend went through it and I followed it through the arch only to see the most beautiful scene I've ever seen. The grass was slightly moving along with the wind's blows, it sparkled from the rain, making it glitter and shine like a thousand diamonds embedded in the ground. It was a little darker than a jade green, but I bet in the sun's light that it was the most beautiful color of green ever. It was a rather big space being surrounded by the dark trees. Flowers were everywhere along with the sweet smell of wildflowers. I was completely taken in by the sight that I didn't realize that the deer was gone. How strange. I followed a creature here and found a peaceful and isolated meadow in the woods, only to find that the creature had vanished without a trace. Oh well, I needed time to think. I walked further in and took a seat in the center under the moon's face. I placed my chin on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs and allowed the wind to brush through my hair and on my face. It actually helped, but it still didn't make the memories tonight fade even the least. My heart ached for what Bella said to me. I wasn't a killer, she just didn't understand. How could she? She's probably been in Forks all her life, she's never seen the world in full view with no walls up like I have. I've put away real criminals, but now I remembered that night more than ever now. It burned in my head, his pleas and begging, the real terror in his eyes:

_"C'mon, Marley do it! Kill him." I held the gun in my trembling hands. The man was looking up at me in pure terror. Emmett and Jasper were in the back-they knew I had to do it. Jasper did it and so did Emmett, but with me, I couldn't bare to take the life of the innocent-I wanted to protect them, not kill them, but I had to. I stared down into his big misty-blue eyes and saw myself in them. I saw a monster, a killer. I was about to take this man's life away forever. I placed my index finger on the trigger and bit my lower lip. "Please, I know you don't want to do this. Please don't kill me! Please! It's my nephew's birthday tomorrow-he's turning five! Please don't kill me." I whimpered and lowered the gun a bit, could I really bring myself to kill this man? "Do it for the love of God!" God, I knew didn't want me to do this-I had to though. I had to..._

_I closed my eyes and placed the gun back to his forehead. "I'm sorry."_

_"No wait-!" _

_I pulled the trigger and he stopped with a soft thud. I looked at him laying on his side and saw the bullet hole with blood oozing out. His eyes were wide open, the terror would stay in his eyes forever. His mouth was in an 'o' shape from his screams. All because of me..._

_When we all returned to the gang's garage in Chicago, Emmett and Jasper were by my side. I couldn't look at them, I kept my head down and kept reliving that horrid memory that I knew for a fact would burn my mind forever. I heard footsteps and saw one of the guys coming towards me with his brown eyes on fire. He swung his fist across my face and threw me to the hard pavement. Emmett and Jasper were about to react when the others got in front of them. The leader, (and the bastard that threw me to the ground) glared at me. "Dammit, Marley, get a freaking backbone." Backbone? I have a backbone, but I also have a heart! I glared at him and that was all he wrote. The fists and kicks came out of nowhere and I knew it was more then one person. My ribs stung, my shins, anything you could possibly imagine was stinging like I was being electrocuted. That must have been how I looked too, but I curled up in a ball. I would have fought back, but in a sick way I felt I deserved it. "Hey, lay off guys! It was his first kill!" I heard Emmett say when I saw him and Jasper in view blocking their attacks on me. The guys eased up and glared. "Well, he better not screw up again! We have a rep!" _

_"We got it." The guys left, leaving Emmett and Jasper with me. They were huddled over, my vision was a little blurred, but I knew who they were. I slowly went to my feet, the guys helped by my elbows. "I'm sorry, Edward."_

_"It's...fine." I mustered enough air to say, my wind pipes were rather sore, I couldn't move at all without feeling pain. I couldn't stand straight, my ribs cried for mercy. I kept my body bent over a bit and tried to breath in and out slowly, but it still hurt. "No, it's not. We won't have them do this to you again."_

_"I have...to do...my...job."_

_"Our job is to get as much information about these asses as possible and see if they know the whereabouts of Elizabeth Conney. Not to get the shit beaten out of." I smiled weakly. "It...makes me...look...tough." The guys sighed in frustration._

Well if that was how an monster and a killer would react, then I am one, but I know they're not. That's what Bella didn't understand. She had no idea what went on that night, what it's done to me. I couldn't believe she would have the nerve to ask me bluntly about if I killed on the job and then get pissed and shout as if she knew what had happened. Obviously she really wasn't the person I thought she was, but I still couldn't help but to feel hurt that she would call me that. I'm protecting her and she calls me a killer. How ironic is that? And Alice, she's probably thinking I'm out drinking. I would have if I didn't refuse it so strongly. I was bound to keep my promises-no matter how hard it would be. I sighed aloud and laid on my back with my hands behind my head. I stared up at the sky and saw the little twinkles of the stars above me. How I wished I could just find an escape and just escape this life for a while, but I knew I couldn't. Without even realizing it I closed my eyelids and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**_Do you like? Please tell me! :D_**


	6. My Suspicion Alert Went Off

**_My Suspicion Alert Went Off_**

I felt the warm sun on my skin, the birds chirping, the soft dewed grass smell in my nose, and...licking? I shot up on my butt to see my furry white-tailed friend from last night. Was it seriously just licking my cheek? "Well if it ain't my white-tailed friend." It stared at me with those beating eyes before it nudged me. Did it want me to get up? Wait-today is tomorrow! I fell asleep! Oh no! I shot a glance at my watch. "Are you kidding me? It's noon! Oh shit-I gotta go!" Without a moment to loose I jumped to my feet and stormed out of the beautiful meadow. The sad part was that I wasn't sure which way was out. I decided to take a left, but fell in a dirt hole and my face hit the now dry dirt ground. I shook my head and got back on my feet only to fall back down. I checked my foot and it was stuck in the hole. Damn you, dad! I got cursed with your big feet! I so did not have time for this! I tried to turn, but that was a bad idea. I felt a crack in my ankle. "Perfect! This could not get any worse!"

"Is someone out there?" Maybe my luck was changing. As soon as I heard that male voice I saw him, but then I completely wished I hadn't seen him. What the hell was Greene doing out in the woods? During school hours even! Well, at least he wasn't in his ugly green suit, he was in camouflage pants and a white T-shirt with dark brown stains on them. Maybe he wouldn't notice me. I looked down and suddenly saw his hiking boots in my face. "Edward Masen? What the hell are you doing out here looking like a drowned rat?" HEY! I looked up at him and just spoke the truth. I needed to find my way out of here-sadly Greene was my only hope. Boy, do I wish I watched Man Vs Wild with the guys now! I probably wouldn't be in this predicament. "Hello, Principal Greene. Beautiful afternoon-"

"Stop the crap and tell me what you're doing out here on a school day?"

"Well, to be completely fair, you're suppose to be in school too."

"Do you want me to help you out of here or not?!" Damn him! As much as I hated it-even the thought mind you I did need his help. DAMN! "Sorry, I had a fight with my roommates and decided to hike, I fell asleep and well as you can tell I am stuck. What are you doing out here?"

"Don't worry about my reasons. I suppose you're lost as well?" Make me feel more dumb and helpless why don't you! I cannot wait till I am back in my Volvo. "Um...kinda. I can't remember the way out."

"That's what a stupid hiking trail is." Man, this guy just won't stop beating my esteem down! "As you can plainly see, I didn't want to take a trail."

"Were you running? I mean, even a little kid knows to be careful out here." Ya' know, if I wasn't so badly in need of assistance and if my ankle wasn't injured I would so kick your ever loving ass right now! "Well, I wasn't expecting to fall asleep and when I realized it was noon I sort of freaked out. Understandable, right?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but I couldn't help but to sneer my last word. Greene smiled amusingly at me. "With someone else, yes. With you, I doubt it. I think you were following me." Well, if I wasn't already here, then I probably would have followed him-ah, that doesn't matter now! Is this fat ass gonna help me or what? "So, are you going to help me out or what?" I kept my glare on him. I was getting really tired of laying on the ground with my now injured ankle caught in a hole. "Sure, Edward, sure."

He turned around and started walking away! Hey, not cool, dude! "HEY! EVER HEARD OF 'NO MAN GETS LEFT BEHIND'?!" I shouted, this was pissing me off! "Have you also heard of 'Every man for themselves'?"

"C'mon! Help me out! You can't just leave me here! My friends will come looking for me and you bet your huge ass I'll rat you out!"

"They have to find you first. You're so high up in the mountains, they won't find you for a while." I was seeing red and I did the most stupid thing I've ever done. "I'll tell everyone what you're doing behind their backs!" I covered my mouth with my hands and Greene stopped and spun around, that nasty vein throbbing. He went to the ground and pulled a shovel out from the side of the fallen tree trunk and glared at me while he made his way to me. I wasn't going to lie, I scared out of my ever loving mind. When he lift the shovel over my head I screamed while covering my head with my hands and burring my face in the dirt. I was waiting for the shovel to slice my neck or something, but instead the hole my ankle was caught in was getting bigger. I looked over my back and saw he was shoveling out my ankle. What really had me was the number one question...why did he have a shovel out in the woods?

My ankle was free in minutes and Greene grabbed the collar of my dirty shirt and started pulling me to my feet. Once I was I looked up at him, yeah the part that sucks was he was taller than me. "Can you walk?" I nodded and moved forward, but my ankle screamed in refusal. Pain was plastered on my face and Greene threw my over his shoulder while making his way out of the woods. I really didn't want to stare at his ass the whole way, so I arched myself to where I could see the scene moving away. "Now, what's this about telling people what I'm doing behind their back?" Uh-oh, my shitty luck still reared it's ugly head. "I was just thinking of something to say. I really didn't want to be left here." Good thing lying was one or my many talents. "I see." I was secretly pleased that he believed me. "So, are you going to tell me what you were doing out in the woods?" Mine as well keep a conversation going. "And if I don't?" His voice was suspicious to me just like his appearance here in the woods. I remembered his stained shirt, could that be blood? I wasn't sure, but I certainly kept that as an option. "Then you don't tell me. Simple as that. It's not like I'm integrating you." He chuckled and it sent shivers down my spine. Like I said, Volvo equals Edward's safety. And mind for that matter. "Would you believe me is I simple said I was hiking?" Hell no! I wasn't stupid! I have summers of police academies in me, I'm not falling for that! "Sure." Well, just because I know that's a flat out lie, doesn't mean I should let him know.

When the green cover was fading away I knew we were close to being out. Thank god! Soon enough the sun was smiling at me and Greene clicked his tongue. "What?"

"Well, is your car this nice Volvo?" What did he do to my Volvo! "Y-yeah, why?"

"Well, it appears that the tires are flat." That son of a mother effing bitch! "That's okay, I can walk!" I couldn't help the strain sound of my voice. I wasn't going to lie, the woods I was scared, but now I was on the verge of having a heart attack! "Nonsense, I'll drive you to the hospital so you can have your ankle checked out."

"Uh, that's okay! I can crawl! I really don't want to impose on your-um-schedule. Just let me down and I'll be on my happy way." Shit, why does this always happen when I don't have my gun! He didn't put me down, he walked a few more feet and I saw the bed of his black truck. When I heard the car door open my heart stopped. He placed me in and slammed the door shut. "Screw this, I'm out of here!" I whispered in terror and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Damn, he has that stupid safety lock on it! I nearly jumped when I heard his door open and immediately swung my head at his fat body sliding in the driver's side. He closed the door and smiled at me. "Edward, you're acting like I'm some sort of serial killer or something. I'm just taking you to the hospital. Dr. Cullen is one of the best doctors here in Forks, you'll be in good hands." At this moment, I did want my dad, but mainly because I was in the same car with someone that I'm undercover for! He started his engine and I screamed when it roared to life while jumping in my seat. Greene laughed and drove. I was so paranoid and scared right now it wasn't even funny! I mean, I've been in these types of situations before, but not close to this! This was the icing on the cake! I tried to slow my breathing, but with my heart jumping rapidly making my ribs hurt, it was sort of hard to calm my nerves. Just being in the same car with him alone made my hairs on my arms stick up. "I have the feeling you don't trust me."

"Could it be the fact that I still have your mark on my neck?" I managed to muster enough to make my voice sound less wimpy. "That was on you. You shouldn't have pissed me off." I'd hate to see how he was if I didn't piss him off! "I don't take smart asses lightly." Go figure...

I sighed in relief when the hospital came into view. Oh how that was my new friend! I despised them, but on certain occasions like so I loved them. Greene came to a stop at the front entrance. "Uh, thanks for the ride?" It sound more like a question then an actual thanks. "Sure thing. See you tomorrow at school." Does he know that I know? Or does he suffer from personality disorders? I couldn't tell, but I was relieved when he opened the door for me, (the safe lock was still on). I land on my ankle and it screamed in pain. "Do you want me to-"

"No! No! I got it!" I started to wobble my way through the entrance. I heard the car doors and heard his engine roar away. I entered the doors and I knew I looked like a freaking mess! I saw a woman run through some doors and soon enough I saw my father appearing and running to me. "EDWARD!" His misty-blue eyes were huge, as if possible he looked like a ghost. His blond hair was probably the only thing that looked normal. I looked up at him and I was light-headed. I was breathing rapidly, (who knew walking on an injured ankle could take so much out, though I was probably still scared shit less of my encounter with Greene.) There was just something about him that made my suspicion alert go off. My dad's hands wrapped around the tops of my shoulders. "What happened to you?"

"Long...story...need...to sit...down." And with that I passed out in my father's arms.


	7. Could My Bad Luck Streak Stop Now?

**Hiya everyone! I'm getting some messages asking me what Bella's deal was and why Emmett and Jasper and Alice and Rosalie got together so fast. Well to answer, I'm going to explain Bella's behavior later on in the story and as for the getting together fast thing, I'll explain it in this chapter. Thanks for your views and reviews! :)**

**-Autumn**

* * *

_**Could My Bad Luck Streak Stop Now?**_

I forgot where I was, all I can remember was getting out of Greene's car. After that, it was a complete blank. I heard phones going off and footsteps echoing. Curious I opened my eyes and Alice was right in front of my face. Her black hair wasn't spiky, it looked as though she hadn't brushed it out. Did she stay home from school? I stared into her jade green eyes and sure enough, my question was answered. "Edward, how could you do that to me! You run off and next thing I know I wait up for you all night and you don't return! Dad called me and told me you came in looking like a mess! How could you-!"

"Al, could you please stop yelling? I have a massive headache." I rubbed my hand against the side of my head and saw Jasper and Emmett sitting down on some uncomfortable looking chairs against the wall and Carlisle was at my side. "Wha-what happened?" Personally, I'd rather be here than with Greene. "Edward, you came inside and Jackie came running to me telling me you were here and you didn't look good. Next thing I know, I see you limping with dried mud in your hair, dirt covering you from head to toe-I'm assuming that's dried mud also, and to set it all you were translucent and your eyes were so huge, Edward. It looked like you got a taste of death or something. You were also shaking badly! Don't you ever do that to me again, son! You gave me a heart attack!" I sat up, but got a stupid head rush and fell back down. Alice and dad reacted. Dad caught the back while Alice had my wrists. Easily they helped me sit up. I was about to stand up when Jasper spoke up in a very demanding father-tone. "Don't even think about it! You're staying right there! Your ankle is badly twisted and you look like you're still not doing well." Jeez, just because he was three months older than me doesn't mean he has to treat me like a little kid, but I obeyed and laid back down on the hospital bed. So I twisted my ankle-perfect. "Edward, where did you go when you stormed off? Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did!" Typical of Alice to think I went to drink. Nice to know she thinks so little of me, well I can't really blame her. I remembered the whole apartment incident plain as day. "No, I drove and the road ended so I hiked and apparently fell asleep and when I was trying to find my way back I fell in a hole and tried to get out. If it wasn't for Gre-" I stopped myself. Emmett and Jasper were now in my face along with Alice. Dad just stayed off to the side, he had his arms folded across his chest and one brow cocked. That was the 'You better tell me what all happened or you're in trouble' look. Damn, this sucks! I wanted to go back to sleep now, but I knew good and well they wouldn't allow me to until I told. "What Edward?" Emmett was probably the second one I was scared of other than my dad at the moment. I sighed and just went loose.

"You think Greene flattened your tires?" Carlisle asked. Jasper and Emmett were still in my face, but Alice left the room. "Wouldn't doubt it. Why would he be in the woods during school hours with a bloody T-shirt and hiking boots? A shovel too!"

"Edward, are you positive it was blood and not dirt?"

"Well, no, but I have a haunch."

"Son, you can't go through life with hunches. Besides, you should be lucky that he was there-I know you're undercover to investigate him, but still he could have left you out there."

"I know, but I was never more scared in my life! That guys got issues-not the good kind either." Carlisle looked at me and sighed. "Edward-"

"No, dad, no!"

"I think you should get off this case."

"NO! I'm not going to!"

"Edward, you are terrified of this man! I'd rather have my son sane than insane."

"I'll be-"

"Don't say you'll be fine, I'm your father. I know better."

"Besides, your actions at the moment don't back your sanity up either."

I glared at Jasper. Some friend! I'm not a child, I'm 23 years-old! I'll know when I have to stop or not. I can't believe this. I looked at Emmett for help, but he shook his head at me. Emmett was siding with my father and Jasper. I couldn't believe this! "I can't get taken off the case! What am I suppose to do? I knew the risks and everything before I took the job. I have to do my job."

"And I have to do my job as your father. I'm calling Detective Mitchell and telling him I forbid you to continue this case. I'm sure he'll agree for you to be taken off as soon as I tell him your illness." Illness? What illness? This isn't fair! "Dad, I'm 23-"

"No matter how old you get my job as your father will never end. Just because you're an adult doesn't mean that my job as your father is done. I'm sorry, son, but I'm doing whats best for you and your partners agree with me. You can stay at home and guard the girls or keep guard when they are out, but you're not going back to the high school undercover and you're certainly not going near this Greene guy."

How unfair! I'm stuck babysitting? Some fun! I wanted to argue more, but the look on Carlisle's (and the guys') faces made me keep quite. "Fine, I'll stay away and just guard the girls." With that the three left and I sulked. Right when I realized that was childish, I stopped and just took the results I'll be dealing with. They just don't understand, Greene is trouble with a capital 'T' and only I was more aware of it. Something told me that that's not the ending of him. They needed my help, but with my suppose condition I couldn't help, just sit back and watched while playing babysitter. I heard footsteps and saw Alice coming back in. She had a small smile on her face when she took a seat on the edge of the bed. It made me think of the day I was back from the hospital after getting run over. Only Alice had the short and spiky black hair I suggested to her years ago. I still couldn't believe she took my advice and did it and it's been what like three years ago since she's had her spikes?

She sighed and spoke. "I'm sorry, I know you didn't want to be off the case. Is it wrong for me to still feel relieved though?" I could never ever shout at Alice nor be angry with her. My voice was calm as I spoke. "No, it's not. After what happened, I wouldn't blame you for feeling relieved. I'm sorry I stormed off last night, Bella just infuriated me so much-"

"No need to go into details, she told me. She wasn't trying to put you down, she was just angry. She's very passionate about innocent lives. I did tell her you were too and I told her how that night went. She's regretting calling you a killer and a monster now. Are you mad that you're just going to have to watch us?"

"In ways, but nothing I can do about it. You now dad, he gets what he wants and you never turn against him. At least you girls will be protected 24/7."

"Yeah, that's a plus I suppose."

I then remembered about her and Jasper. "So, how's the boyfriend coming along?" Alice look up at me, face scrunched. "What boyfriend? I don't have one, remember? I broke up with Tyler." Wait-what? Jasper wasn't her boyfriend? Oh no, I smell more of my bad luck streak coming! "Wait, Jasper isn't your boyfriend? Well that's not what he told me! He said you two were together now-Emmett told me the same about Rosalie. It's a lie?"

"Oh no! I thought Jasper understood! Edward, I'm not ready to be in another committed relationship, I mean I like Jasper, but I thought he understood that I wasn't ready yet. Rosalie isn't eighteen yet, she thought Emmett understood that they had to wait till she became of legal age."

"Well, some people misunderstood."

"Apparently, I have to let Rosalie know and let Jasper know. I'll see you, get some rest bro." She kissed my cheek and danced off. I was so lost right now! Jasper and Alice want to be together, but Alice isn't ready to start one yet, but Jasper thinks they are together, Rosalie wants to be with Emmett, but she isn't eighteen yet and she is waiting till she is to be with Emmett, but Emmett thinks they're a couple...UGH! My brain hurts! That's one thing I try to not mess with, relationships like so are extremely confusing. I shook my head and laid on my side before falling back asleep.

* * *

_**Well, that answers the couples thing...I'm not sure which chapter it's going to be where I answer your Bella one, but I gave you a little input on it in this chapter. Hope you like how it's going so far....please, pretty please review! I want to know exactly what's on your mind about this story and if you have any questions are anything. Thanks! :)**_

_**Autumn**_


	8. First Night As A Babysitter Kill Me Now!

**_First Night As A Babysitter-Kill Me Now!_**

Luckily I finally talked dad into allowing me to go home, but since my Volvo was still up at the hiking trail, I rode with Alice. I refused to ride with Emmett, he was already sulking enough about misunderstanding Rose's words. Jasper was the only one out of the two that fully understood and apologized for misunderstanding. The ride with Alice was quite, (count out her singing to Barbie Girl in the car). "What's up with you and bubbly music?" Alice shrugged. "What's up with you and piano and alternative?" Humph. "Fair enough." I hate it when she would turn my questions around. That was another thing she learned from me. Damn, she was learning all of my tricks. Grasshopper learns well, master is impressed. The least she could do was to not use it against me. I'm her own flesh and blood. That was pretty much it for conversations, the rest of the ride I stared out the window. "Edward? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I took my eyes off the moving scenery and faced her.

"I take it you didn't hear me then."

"Nu-uh."

"Fine, I'll repeat only once so pay attention."

"Got it."

"I said that Bella and Rosalie are worried about you so they may ask you questions, so be nice please."

Dang, she was acting like I was some cold hearted person or something. Well, I did have anger issues, but that doesn't count. Everyone has anger issues. I don't care who you are, you have an emotion called anger and by golly you _will_ use it when you feel it approaching. That's my only issue, it approaches daily, if I'm lucky maybe a couple times through the week. Not my fault, people irritate me, especially the stupid ones. "Edward?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be nice."

"Thanks, that's all I ask."

"Consider it granted then."

* * *

Seriously why did they have to look at me like that? I felt my anger approaching big time. I answered their questions, told them what happened, and they have the audacity to look at me disapproving. How unfair! I'm older than these two girls, obviously not put together thank god, but still. Have they ever heard of 'Respect your elders'? AH! I'm getting old! Only an old person would think that. Damn, I need to stop acting like my father. "Why do you have to look at me like that?"

"Well if you didn't storm off then none of it would have happened, Edward." Unbelievable, Bella has the actual nerve? What's up with that? What happened to regretting she called me a killer? Apparently Alice lied, don't tell me she's getting the talent to lie exceptionally from me? Well ain't that a shit in a barrel? I folded my arms across my chest and glared at Bella. Rosalie's jaw was dropped, "I'm going to go and get clean clothes to change into." She left, leaving me and Bella alone. Something told me this was going to be an epic, only I couldn't run away this time. "Don't give me that look. You're the one that-"

"Don't even start Isabella. If you didn't piss me off then I wouldn't have ran out."

"Unbelievable, you're blaming me?"

"I'm blaming myself too, trust me. I'm blaming myself for even thinking I could trust you and tell you things. Why is Alice even your friend? She understood, not my fault you think you know everything. News flash girly, ya' don't, so stop acting like you do. You think you're so grown up when clearly you don't even have a clue." She glared at me. Yep, epic is coming...

"How dare you! If I wasn't in danger I would so leave!"

"The door is right there, why don't you have your daddy protect you if you don't want to mess with me." I stuck out my thumb in the door's direction. Ordinary I wouldn't be this way, but this chick is rubbing me the wrong way big time. "I'm not leaving, I'll just ignore your existence. I stay wherever my girls stay-deal with it." Oh, a stubborn one, eh? Fine, I can be stubborn too. I made sure my eyes were a dark and blazing green. This was war. "Fine, but don't talk to me if you're going to be a witch. I didn't have to protect you, ya' know? As soon as you're safe I'll be throwing a party when you leave."

"Fine. Be an ass. I know I'm right and you're wrong. I do feel sorry for you that you had to kill an innocent man, but truthfully I'm glad it's haunting you."

What a witch! Sorry mom, I know you taught me to respect women, but I'm having a hard time dealing with it now. Alice stormed up to Bella with the same fiery eyes as me. "Isabella! Don't talk to my brother that way! You have no right! No right to bring him down! He's protecting you, show courtesy and respect!" Bella's eyes lighten to that adorable chocolate-whoa! Stop, bad Edward! You're angry with her, not adoring her! I smacked myself in the face and Alice and Bella looked at me. "What? I thought I felt something on my face." Bella giggled at me. It was so adorable-no! Bad, Edward, bad! I growled and smacked myself again. "Edward, are you well?"

"Yeah, sure. Never been better, don't mind me." Alice rolled her eyes at my sarcasm and Rosalie came back in with a set of clean clothes for me. "I didn't know what went with what, so I just created my own outfit based on my favorites. Hope you didn't mind."

"No, that's fine, um thanks, Rosalie."

"Uh-huh." She handed me the clothes and I was about to get up when Al pushed me back down. "No, no, dad gave you crutches, use them or I'll tell dad you're not listening." Wasn't it a little old and childish to get dad involved? I really don't like crutches, they should be called pit sores 'cause they hurt your pits big time. "Or I could tell mom a completely different story to where it makes you sound insane and-"

"Alright! Alright! Jeez! Can you hand them to me then, please sister dear?" Esme is ten times worse than what Carlisle would ever be, and knowing Alice, she would make me sound completely mental and Esme would not leave my side for anything! Damn that little no good spiky pixie stick. I took the crutches and threw the clothes over my shoulder and made my way to the bathroom. Emmett and Jasper completely left me for the night! This is sure gonna be fun for me.

* * *

Since I was completely unstable to cook, Bella actually cooked for the night. It was really good to be honest, her lasagna was excellent. So far it wasn't so bad until apparently the girls wanted to play some game, (a girls game) and guess who was force to play? "Okay, Edward. Have you ever kissed on the first date?" Who ever came up with this stupid Gossip Girl game? I've never even heard of it! This was completely humiliating! "Yes." The girls gasped with smiles. "With who? Tell!" If I was born a girl, I'd shoot myself. I rolled my eyes and scratched my head. "Jessica Stanley." Alice scrunched her face. "Ew, you kissed that hoe? Gross!" Well, she was a slut, but still. "What can I say? I'm a charmer." Rosalie snorted. "Oh, Alice you didn't tell me Edward was charming!"

"Oh yes, he charms everyone." Like I said, I'd kill myself if I were the opposite gender. Honestly, what seriously goes through girls' minds? Obviously crazy shit that us guys never think of nor care about. "Edward, your turn, pick a card and ask Rosalie something." I reluctantly picked up a card and just read the first one I saw. "Rosalie, have you ever lost your virginity on the first date?" As soon as I read it, I regretted it, but the girls laughed and Alice was intrigued as was Bella. "Yeah, Rosalie! Have you?" Rosalie pursed her lips and then smiled. "No, I'm saving myself for that handsome Emmett." Okay, gross. "Nice to know that."

"You don't understand girls do you, Edward?"

"Nope, and never will I." Bella spoke then. "Eh, fairs fair. We won't ever understand a guys mind. Unless..." She looked at me evilly. I didn't like where this was going. "Unless?" Rosalie shot up. "TELL US WHAT GOES THROUGH A GUY'S MIND!" Alice continued. "In return, we'll tell you what goes through a girls mind." Uh...I was probably tomato red now. Where they serious? They couldn't be! Their faces told me they were. Rosalie jumped from the floor and sat next to me on the couch, Alice jumped up and sat on the arm of the couch I was leaning on with my elbow and Bella moved to my feet sitting like a little kid waiting for a story to be read. Oh shit. "Um...uh...well-"

"C'mon, you have to let us in on a guy's mind!" Alice wouldn't give up, I knew that for a fact and Bella has already shown me she can be stubborn, but Rosalie, well...she looks like the type to get what she wants. First job as a babysitter and I wanna crawl in a hole and rot. I cleared my throat and began. "Um, well, what guys think are usually the opposite of what the girls think. For instance, say a girl thinks someone is a slut-a guy would think of it as an easy way to get laid. A lot of guys think that way, but some don't. Emmett can be pretty perverted when he wants to be, but Jasper and I-I guess you could say respect women more, so we don't think that way. Most guys do though and that's what is sad. Also say you think a guy is childish-to a guy they think they're funny. Some guys' brains I guess are rather slow and don't pick stuff up right away. I mean, I don't care what type of guy you are, I don't care how mature you are, you have your immaturity moments."

"How so?" Rosalie actually sounded curious and interested. I sighed and continued. "Well, I'll use the guys and myself as an example. A few days ago, the day before we were assigned to go under cover. I was asleep, the guys cannot cook to save their lives so they were trying to get me up. Well they decided to put some shaving cream in my hand and tickled my nose with a feather, I believe. Well needless to say that I smacked myself with the shaving cream and that's an immaturity moment. I mean we are mature, but we call our immaturity moments as just having fun."

"Wow. So even you have immature-I mean fun moments too, Edward? I've never seen them."

"Bella, that's because you didn't live with him for years!" Well, Alice pretty much is the only one out of the girls that has seen like that. "Well, fairs fair, we'll tell you about what goes on in a girl's mind." Bella chirped. All of a sudden I sort of didn't want to know. I was sort of scared to know, but I just shrugged and encourage them to go on. "A girl's mind is very different-believe me! The first thing we see in a guy is probably how attractive they are, but truthfully if a guy can't stop acting like a little kid, then the girl gets annoyed. We think of most boys as stupid. Though I have to admit, you, Emmett, and Jasper are probably the most mature guys I've ever met. Most guys are stupid and perverted and just want sex. I don't know how most girls go, but Alice, and Bella, and I most certainly do not approve of that. That's pretty much all you need to know, other than girls want details where as boys don't really care for details." Ain't that the honest truth. I had to admit, I was surprised that girls-especially these girls pretty much have the same minds as us. There's nothing really that different. "Enough with all this, let's play hair salon!" Alice chirped. "Okay, you girls have fun with that." Alice pouted at me along with the other two. "Play it with us! I'd love to mess with that tousled and beautiful bronze hair!" Oh god, no! Damn! Why did I have to get the bronze color out of my blond haired father and my light brown haired mother?! Alice seriously luck in with getting Uncle Phil's black hair. I nodded. "Sorry, boys do not play hair salon."

"They do if they're an awesome brother!"

"Sorry Al, that's not going to work."

Alice pouted, but then perked back up and whispered in Bella's ear. What was Alice planing? Bella smiled and moved up to me along with Rose on her left and Alice on her right and they all three gave me a triple full-fledge puppy pout face. Damn! Damn! Damn! This was not fair! Alice knew I hated it when people gave me puppy pouts, (especially with girls,) how unfair! The guys will not let me live this down. I moaned and said in defeat.

"Alright, fine!"

* * *

**_Poor Edward-I feel bad for making him go through that, but I figured it be entertainment for you guys! Wait till next chapter when the guys return home! Please review!_**


	9. Um Yeah I Can Explain They Made Me!

**_Special thanks to the following :)_**

**_stephanie97_**

**_krazykat144_**

**_Thats-So-Alex_**

**_Jowie_**

**_TrueStoryTeller_**

**_cullenbaby94_**

**_Katiee24_**

**_TwiLust_**

**_Kammi93_**

**_Mouse555_**

**_Miss F Cullen_**

**_Thanks for the reviews/comments/messages, you guys are AWESOME!_**

**_To the others that have favored me, my story, ect, thanks and you guys are awesome too! :)_**

_

* * *

_

**_Um...Yeah I Can Explain. They Made Me!_**

Well needless to say I was in beauty hell. Not only did they make me get my hair done, but they made me put on this weird green mask. Says something about helping with your pores or some crap. Yeah, I really don't care! The last time I've had acne was probably the beginning of junior high. I was just begging that Emmett and Jasper wouldn't walk in. "C'mon, this is definitely your shade, Edward."

"I'm not going to put on lipstick, Rosalie."

"Oh, how about this beautiful brown color? It will enhance your green eyes."

"Bella, I'm not putting on eyeshadow."

"C'mon, bro! Have fun!"

"I allowed you girls to not only mess with my hair, but to put this weird green thing on my face to where I look like an alien. That's the farthest I'm going." Alice pulled out the puppy pout. That's totally unfair. They pulled that one on the mask too! UGH! "Err, fine!" Alice was perked up again and began wiping off the green mask while Bella put on stupid eyeshadow. Isn't the point in beauty salons for girls and not boys? Well, they are getting makeovers too, but still! I'm their freaking prisoner and it sucks! Emmett and Jasper are so lucky they're out, but they're sneaking into Greene's office, but still doesn't mean I have to suffer! This sucks! I'm in beauty hell, and I wanna crawl in a hole. "Aw, Edward you look pretty!"

"Humph!"

"He could use some blush, he's complexion is so pale." I like my paleness thank you. Makes me stand out. I squint my eyes closed and scrunched my face when Rosalie place blush on my cheeks. If they didn't know better, they'd think I was flinching from a punch or something and not a stupid compact with some weird puff thing. "Achoo!"

"Bless you, Edweena."

"Edweena? Where's Edward?"

Oh no! No, no, no! Anyone, but Emmett! My eyes bulged out and immediately I threw one of the couch pillows in my face and buried it to where I was suffocating myself. I didn't think I needed that stupid blush anymore, I was already beat red! The girls started laughing hysterically. Yeah, glad they were! Wish I could laugh my hind end off too, but unfortunately I was busy being completely humiliated underneath the pillow. I heard not only Emmett's laugh, but Jasper's laugh as well. "Detective Cullen, what in Sam's hell are you doing?!" Oh shit! Boss alert! I immediately stiffed up and slammed the pillow on my knees and shot my head in Detective Mitchell's direction. As soon as he looked that was all he wrote, he bellowed over laughing. "Uh, Detective Mitchell, I-uh-I can explain-"

"No need Cullen! Oh lordy! I agree completely that you should be the one guarding the girls while Whitlock and McCarthy finish this assignment. It appears that you're already the girls' favorite detective!" I was cherry, I knew I was-I could feel it burning my cheeks and ears. "Oh, yes! Detective Cullen is the best-what did you call yourself? Babysitter? We personally request him to keep guard on us! He's so much fun! Alice, I love your brother!"

"I have to agree with Rose, Alice. Edward-I mean Edweena is awesome!" I groaned before burring my face back in the pillow. I flew myself backwards and slammed my back against the back of the couch. This is probably the worst night of my life. Also the reason why I never went into babysitting. I mean Alice made me play dress up and everything with her when I had to watch her, but that was a completely different matter and I wasn't 23 either! I was still a boy trying to get by in school at the time. This was so humiliating! Where's my hole? "Oh, relax Cullen. It's best to keep guard then to be a jerk. Girls, no more making my detective into an Edweena. Do I make myself clear, ladies?"

"Yes Detective Mitchell." They all spoke in unison. "Cullen, clean your face. We have matters to discuss. Also, the little devil horn pig tails are rather cute, but take them out."

"Yes, sir." I reached for my crutches and made my way to the bathroom, hearing snickers from Em and Jazz the whole way. I flipped on the light and went and faced the long mirror on the wall and jumped. "WHA! What did you girls do to me?! I look like a freaking Ken Barbie doll!" I heard laughter and glared at the reflection. Jeez, Adam Lambert can pull off the full make up thing, but I definitely don't! I grabbed a wash cloth from the closet next to the door and poured warm water and soap into it and scrubbed vigorously to get the make up off. It took maybe a little over three minutes. Why girls wear it I have no idea! I took one last glance at my reflection before pulling out the little pig tails on the top of my head. My cheeks were so red, it was like my blush was plastered on. Easily I pulled out the little rubber bands and ran my hand through it to make my hair look like it's average do and went back out into the main room. The girls were in their rooms and Jazz was sitting next to me on the couch as Em was on the other side of me. Mitchell took a seat in the big arm chair before he looked at us.

* * *

**_Again, poor Edward! I can't help myself! I have more fun then I should writing in his perspective/point of view, but whatever entertains you guys, ya' know? Please review! :D_**


	10. Plan A Has Backfired, Time For Plan B

**_Plan A Has Backfired, Time For Plan B_**

I think Mitchell was waiting until he knew the girls weren't eavesdropping, because he stared at us for a good long three minutes before actually speaking. "Okay, well plans have changed. Cullen is pulled from the undercover and place into guard duty. Cullen, you'll be watching the girls day and night through all hours. If they leave somewhere, you go with them. Keep your gun on you and badge. You are also to be their transportation. You will drive them to and from school and wherever else." I nodded. Well, at least I don't have to get up early anymore-plus side for me! They can just wake me up when they're ready to head out. "As for McCarthy and Whitlock, you're still undercover. While you're in school with the girls, you not only keep your eyes peeled, but you also find out more about Greene. The teachers will do anything to ensure you do. Whether that means detention, sneaking in, whatever. I'm having a look up in the mountains where Cullen ran into Greene, see if he was trying to hide something."

"Yes, sir." The guys said in unison. To be honest, even though I'm loving the fact that I don't have to get up as early I'm still irritated that I'm stuck guarding the girls. Oh great, what if they want to go to the mall? Or down to Port Angeles? Great...

"Cullen, did you hear me?" Nope.

"Um, sorry sir, what was that?"

"Pay attention. I said you are not allowed to go anywhere near Greene. Your father is worried about your sanity and health. I'm not going to go against his wishes, especially when he told me how you entered the hospital." Jeez, can I live that down now? Well, at least he didn't tell mom, that was a-my phone began to ring. Oh no...damn you, dad! "Answer it Cullen." I had a feeling who it was and sure enough 'mom' was the name beeping on the screen. I took a deep breath and answered. "Hi, mom."

"Edward, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay! Carlisle came in and told me you were in pretty bad shape-oh honey, please come home and I will take care of-"

"Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

"But I do worry, as your mother I worry about my kids."

"But I'm fine mom. No harm done."

"Except for your badly twisted ankle and your mental health."

"Ankle, yes, mental health, no."

There was a pause on the other end and I heard Carlisle's voice. "Sorry son, she got it out of me."

"It's fine, dad. I had a feeling mom would find out."

"Again, I'm sorry. Is Alice being good?"

"Yeah, she is, the girls absolutely love me. Guarding them won't be a problem for me."

"She and the girls attacked you and turned you back into Edweena, did they?"

Mom and dad were fully aware of my kryptonite, they also knew that Alice always used it against me to make me do what she wants, even if that meant turning into Edweena. "Yeah, they did."

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool, not like I haven't been embarrassed before."

"You get that from your mother. She is a blushing machine."

Yeah, mom was always blushing at the slightest things. I said my goodbyes and hung up. Mitchell left, guessing since he got his orders across there was no need to stay here. The girls came back out in their night clothes. Rosalie was the only one that had an over sized shirt on, Alice and Bella has mini shorts and a tank top. "So, what's going on now?" The guys moved off the couch and the girls took them. I of course was in the middle of Alice and Bella. Rosalie was perched on the arm. Good thing Bella and Rosalie had their hairs up in some type of messy bun, otherwise it would be in my face-well not so much of Rose's as Bella's. Jasper and Emmett stood in front of the couch. Jasper was the one that answered Bella's question. "Well, Edward is not undercover anymore, but he is your guard. He will be taking you girls to and from school, take you anywhere you would like, and would be the main one you'll see throughout the day. Em and myself are going to continue on investigating Greene. That's all you need to know." Alice wrapped her arms around my arm. I looked at her and met her green eyes. "Is it wrong to be scared?" She whispered. I finally realized that her terror was mirrored in Bella's and Rosalie's. All three were scared. I wouldn't blame them, I'd be scared too. Though why was it they always stared at me, or better yet sort of cling to me? Do they feel that protected with me? I couldn't be sure. I sighed. "Alright girls, look at me." Didn't take long. Three pairs of eyes were on me now. "Don't ever feel ashame to be scared. It's alright to be, we expect it. We won't let anything happen to you girls, so don't worry. If you girls want, tell us what we can do to make you girls feel more protected. Nows the time to do so."

"I don't want to sleep by myself. I always get scared and paranoid." Alice spoke up.

"I do too." Rosalie and Bella spoke softly. Well, we can fix that-I hope. "Alright, then how about this? When it's time for bed, I sleep with one of you and Emmett and Jasper will do the same. Just let us know who you want to be your night buddy."

"I want Jasper." Alice spoke. Jasper smiled as he bent down to her level and rubbed her back. She unwrapped her arms and went into Jasper's. I was figuring Alice would want sweet Jazz. I glanced at where Rose was and saw she was in Emmett's arms. I looked at Bella, come to find out she was already staring at me with those big brown eyes. "Do you mind being with me?" She nodded. "To be honest, I was going to choose you anyways." It was weird, she and I were at odds, (at least I thought), and now she was choosing me over any of the other guys. I mean I was happy, because my feelings for her still hadn't subsided, but I'm also surprised.

When it was around eleven, Emmett called it a night and we got ready for bed as well. Nice to know Bella didn't mind I never slept with a shirt on. I mean I wore sweats, but not a shirt. She was sitting cross-legged on the center of my bed watching me strip from my jeans into sweats. "Could I tell you something?" I turned to face Bella, she was bright red, I smiled at her and her blush increased. No idea why that was, but I sat on the edge of my bed. "Yeah, you can tell me anything." I heard my sheets rub against her skin as she moved closer to me. We were at least probably two feet away from one another. "Well, about what I said earlier today and last night, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's alright, no blood, no foul." She giggled nervously. "Alice is right, you are an easy forgiver." Guilty, I am, but if I didn't feel that they meant their apology then I wouldn't forgive, but Bella, I knew she was sorry. "I'm really good at telling if someone is truly sorry or not. If they are, then I forgive. That's how everyone should be. Drama and life, I mean life is too short to waste it on grudges and whatnot."

"I agree. I'm still sorry though."

"Tell you what, let's lay it all behind us if you tell me what made you attack me." She looked back up at me and smiled with her beautiful red color added to her features. It shot electric waves through my heart. "Sounds fair." I managed to find my voice. "Alice told me you are very passionate about innocent lives-"

"I am, it's a long story about how I became that way, though."

"Well, a deal is a deal, go on ahead."

"Okay, let's get situated, turn off the light and I'll tell you."

* * *

_**Yep, next chapter is going to explain what Bella's deal was. I'm not going to wait to post it though, as soon as this one posts I'm going straight on to work on the next chapter. I always hated it when people did it to me, they call it creating suspense, I call it irritating. Okay I'm gonna shut up now and begin the next chapter now. :)**_


	11. Well, Now You Know

**_Well, Now You Know_**

I scoot to the head of my bed and waited for Bella to be situated before reaching over to flick the light switch off. It was dark, but I could still see her beautiful face in the moon's light from my window. It was so breathtakingly beautiful. My heart sped up. I turned my body on it's side so I could see her and had my elbow propped up on my pillow. Bella followed the example and smiled. I couldn't help but to not smile back in response. "Are you ready?"

"Lay it on me." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Edward, I've never told anyone this, so please don't let it get out." Wow, never told anyone else? Must be pretty bad then. "You can trust me, Bella."

"I know I can. Well, my mom died when I was ten. That's where the story takes place, please keep up."

"Will do, go on."

She did:

_I didn't understand why mom was still in the gas station store. I was alone in the car waiting for her and her newlywed husband, Phil to come out, but nothing happened. I checked the time on the dashboard, ten thirty. They've been in there for a little over half an hour! They know how much I don't like being alone in the car, especially at night. Frustrated I took off the seatbelt and stormed up in the store. I wish I hadn't, there was a man with a gun pointing to the cashier. The woman looked terrified! When the bell from the door went off he aimed the gun at me and I screamed. "Bella!" I heard my mother say. I anxiously searched for her and finally found her laying on the floor with Phil next to her. The man grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw me to them. "Keep the kid quite!" I whimpered as I crawled the rest of my way to mom and Phil. She grabbed me and Phil patted my head. "It's okay, sweetie. We'll be okay." I sobbed in my mom's white blouse while listening to Phil's voice. I was so scared. I was thinking of my dad, Charlie. If I wasn't wanting to go back to Phoenix and would have stayed at Forks then this wouldn't be happening. I couldn't help myself, I felt purely responsible for this. There's a good possibility that we won't make it out._

_I screamed when I heard a gun shot. "I said, keep that kid quite!"_

_"I'm so sorry! She's just scared! Please, let us go, please!" I heard footsteps and I heard the guys voice close to my ear. "Sure, I'll let you go." My mom pleaded in protest as he yanked her off the floor and away from me. Phil got up and tried to free her from the man's grasp, but the man shot Phil in the stomach before he could. I screamed again, more streaming tears coming down. Phil had his hands on his stomach and was groaning and moaning in pain. "NO!" I shot up at my mother's voice only to see the life leave her eyes as the man shot her in her head. "RENEE!" Phil hollered from the ground. My mother was dead! She was dead! I killed my mother! I just stared at her corpse frozen solid until I head another shot. I immediately looked at Phil and saw that the man killed Phil. I was so scared, I was ten and alone in Phoenix with my now dead parents. I passed out._

_I awoke to a man calling my name. "Bella? Bella? Bella, please open your eyes!" It was Charlie! I shot my eyes open and as soon as I saw my father I jumped into his arms and sobbed into the collar of his police uniform. "Dad, mom and Phil...I killed them dad!" I felt Charlie's arms around me, holding me to his side. I still wasn't sure where I was, but I didn't care, I was with Charlie. "No, sweetie, no. You didn't kill them."_

_"Yes I did!"_

_"Bells, no you didn't. Please stop blaming yourself. Let me take you home now, you're going to be living in Forks with daddy now."_

_"You...won't...go...will you?" I finally realized that Charlie's voice was raspy too. I had no idea he was crying as well, I felt even worse!_

_"No, daddy isn't going anywhere."_

Bella started to sob. I felt horrible, all along she's witnessed her mom and stepfather being killed. It all made perfect sense now. When I told her I did take an innocent life, she immediately remembered how her mom and Phil's innocent lives were taken. I wasn't sure if it would make her feel uncomfortable, but I pulled her into my arms and allowed her to sob in my bare chest. "Bella, you can't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault, you were ten, honey, ten."

"If I didn't want to go back to Phoenix then it wouldn't have happened."

"No, whose to say it still wouldn't have happen? You don't know if they just so happen to have gone to the station. I'm sorry, so sorry. It must be hard for you, you were so young. You shouldn't have witnessed that."

"I'm always afraid to get close to anyone now, I'm afraid once I get close to them then they'll leave!"

"Well, Al and Rosalie aren't going anywhere, neither is Charlie. You can't fear these things."

She sniffed as she stared into my eyes. It pained me so much to see those beautiful brown eyes red and filled with sadness. "Can you promise me something?" I was a little nervous to promise her something. "Depending on the promise."

"Will you promise me that you'll never leave me?" Leave her? She was more worried that I'd leave her? "I'm guessing you've had everyone promise that."

"No, only Charlie, and now you." Why me? I couldn't understand that. Ya' think she would have her friends and everyone promise her, not just her biological father and some detective. "Why are you so worried that I would leave? It's understandable that you would worry that Charlie would, but why me? I'm utterly confused, Bella." She smiled a little. "For a detective, you aren't that smart." Before I could make a comment about that she placed her lips gently on mine. It tasted so sweet and my heart raced. My body craved more. I deepened the kiss and held her tightly to me. She moved her hands from my chest to my hair. It felt good having her fingers run through my hair. I moved my hands from her back to the back of her neck. I pulled her hair out of the messy bun and ran my fingers through her long beautiful brown hair. It was so soft and silky. Her scent was mouthwatering, strawberries. I moved my lips down to her throat and made a trail of kisses down it. She moan in pleasure and bliss. "Do you know why now, Detective Cullen?" Her voice was filled with pleasure. I stopped kissing her and went to eye level with her. I could tell she didn't want me to stop. I smiled at her. "I have a good hunch now, Miss Swan. I promise, I'll never ever leave you if you promise me you'll never hurt me nor make me second-guess myself for promising you to not leave." She smiled. "I promise." A new kiss began...

...I felt the sun on my face, but I refused to open my eyes. "Edward, get up." Bella's soothing voice broke me out of any refusal. I opened my eyes and saw her smiling brightly at me with her tousled hair. She looked like a beautiful goddess. I felt a smile appearing on my face and she kissed me good morning. To my disappointment it ended too soon. "Hey, I wasn't done." She laughed at my outburst. "Sorry, but I hear someone coming. Do you really want to be embarrass this early in the morning?"

"What's embarrassing about it? Come here." She giggled as she leaned back down to place her lips on mine. The kiss deepened and Bella was now on top of me with her hands in my hair as my hands were rubbing her back. The door opened, but I didn't want the kiss to end, I refused it! When Bella was about to stop and get up I planted my lips back on hers and flipped her over so I was on top and she was on the bottom.

"Well, well, Edward has a new alarm clock." It was Alice! I thought it was one of the guys! Oh no! She must feel completely uncomfortable seeing her older brother make out with her best friend. I stopped the kiss and jumped to my feet only to fall back down when I landed on my bad ankle with force. "Edward! Are you okay?" I felt her hand on my cheek. "Jeez, bro. You acted like you were committing a crime. She's eighteen, so it's not illegal." I sat up, Bella still at my side. I was looking at Alice in shock. "Wait, you don't care?" Alice laughed. "Why on earth would I be mad? You two are cute together, besides I've always told Bella we were separated at birth. It's okay with me, don't worry. I actually was getting worried you were turning gay." Oh ha ha. That was real funny sister dear, but I forgot to laugh. "Nope, not gay. Still straight as a board. I'm glad you don't care, I was getting worried about that."

"Ugh, when Bella found out you were in the hospital, she would not shut up! I knew she was into you and bro, anyone that can see can see that you are into her big time. Anyways, get dressed, we have to go. You're our transportation."


	12. Wait, What? Rewind A Second!

**_Wait, What? Rewind A Second!_**

I drove the girls to school and decided to head to the cafe on the corner. No since in going home, especially if one of the girls might need me. I wouldn't know what I could do though, I had an injured ankle, but I was a crippled man with a gun. Yeah, should make anyone cower before me. I laughed at myself at that thought and parked. I walked in and was seated, what came next was shock for me. "Edward?" I turned reluctantly to see Jessica, aka my ex. "Oh, Jessica, um hi." She smiled brightly and just took a seat across from me. Well, appearance wise, she hasn't changed. She still had the blue eyes and the wavy brown long hair. "So how have you been?I thought I'd never see you again!" Oh yeah, and she was talkative and bubbly. "Erm, great. Yourself?"

"Super. Are you still just plain Edward or are you now Detective Cullen?" One thing I did enjoy with Jessica, she was always supportive in whatever I did. Sad that she was easy and most guys took advantage of her. I honestly think I was the only one that hasn't. Even though she was a slut in ways, she was still a cool person, I just didn't have the feelings she had for me. Completely understandable-well I hope she took it that way. "It's Detective Cullen now, but other than that I'm still the Edward that was in high school. It's nice to see a familiar face." She smiled brightly. I hope I wasn't encouraging her that there was still hope for us. "Yeah, same here. So are you still looking for Miss Right? Or have you found her?"

"Hard to say, I'm seeing someone at the moment, but it's too early to tell. How about you?"

"Same boat. I'm seeing an attorney named Mike. So far it's going great. Who's the lucky girl that caught your eye?"

"Oh um, her name is Isabella. My sister got us together."

"Oh really? That's great! Alice still having that hate towards me?"

I still didn't understand why Alice hated Jessica so much. I mean, I thought she was a nice girl, a very supportive friend too. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. "Yeah, looks like it. Why does she hate you? I never fully understood." Jessica shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I think it's because she thought I was going to hurt your or something. Probably a little sister thing. I'm glad things are going good for you though."

"Same here. So how did you and Mike meet?"

"Oh my god, it was completely out of the blue, Edward! You know how I went to school in North Hampshire to get my degree in writing? Well, Mike was going to North Hampshire to be an attorney! We met on campus. Eric Yorkie-you remember him, right?" How could I not? He was the only guy that cried in high school after watching Romeo and Juliet in English class of our senior year. We use to be friends, but when Eric wanted to go to school to become a scientist and I wanted to be an FBI agent, we sort of departed. "Yeah, I remember him."

"Well, he met Mike, because Mike was his roommate. I know it's weird, right? Completely different people going to collage for something different and they get each other as roommates. Well, he set Mike and I up and it was love at first sight!" I was glad Jessica found someone to appreciate her and love her the way she should be loved. She was doing well for herself.

"So, why are you in Forks?"

"Holiday vacation. It's November and my mom still makes the best Thanksgiving turkey around! So are you roommates with your two buds?"

"Yeah, we're all partners. I'm on-well was on a case."

"Why did they let you off?"

I went into the details, but didn't tell her what our investigation was on. Decided to spare the details on that. "Oh, I'm sorry Edward. And Market is missing? That's weird, because I saw him probably an hour ago before running into you. He told me he just simply retired." WHAT?! Market was alive and well?! This can't make any sense! He went missing! How in the-how did he-AH! "I'm sorry, Jessica, but I have to leave. Nice bumping into you again."

"Same here, have to warn the guys?"

"Pronto, I wish you luck on Mike! BYE!"

I was in a rush that I didn't even bring my crutches, I wobbled out to Alice's car, (my car was still up by the woods). I slammed the door shut and sped off, ignoring my ankles screams of pain and began dialing Emmett's cell. He picked up on the third ring. "Edward? What's up?"

"Market isn't dead!"

"Wait-what?"

"He isn't dead! I just ran into Jessica, she told me she saw Market a little over an hour ago. I'm going to check out his place."

"Edward, you're off the case, remember?!"

"Someone has to investigate! Besides, Greene is the one I'm forbidden to be around, nothing about Market."

"What if it's a trap?"

"Then it's a trap. I have to do something."

"Well, luckily for you I'm in the hallways, pick me up and I'll come too. I'll let Jazz in on everything and have him stay at Forks High."

"Right, be there in a few."

"I'll be waiting."

The line went dead and I sped to the school parking lot and anxiously waited for Emmett. This case just gets better and better, my bad luck streak is st_ill_ raising it's ugly head at me.


	13. Times Like These I Wish I Wasn't Injured

_**Times Like These I Wish I Wasn't Injured**_

I checked the dashboard once more after a few more moments. I was drumming my fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. I soon saw Emmett's big body exist the school's doors and running to the car. Once he was safely inside I did a fast U-turn and went to Market's address. "So, what are you expecting to find at Market's place?" I shrugged while squinting through the windshield at the downpour. "Anything that could explain what is going on. Greene is seriously up to something-I just feel it, and for some weird reason-"

"You think Market is involved with Greene."

"Exactly. What do you think?"

"Honestly, I really think you should be at home, but your idea doesn't sound all that crazy."

I snorted. Thanks a lot Em, ol' buddy ol' pal. It figures much that he's still set on having me at home. Like I would want to be at home when my pals needed me. It would take a lot more then a stupid injured ankle and an order to make me stop. I get that from both my parents. If I knew someone needed my help I would be helping them until I'm literary in a body bag being shipped to the hospital morgue. "Edward, you miss your turn."

"Huh? Oh, right." I turned around and took my turn, Market's house was down the road.

I parked alongside the sidewalk and was about to get out, but Emmett's firm grasp grabbed my arm and placed me back to the back of my seat. I stared at him. "What? Are we-"

"You're staying here, I'm going in."

"What? That's B.S., Em!"

"Your ankle is injured! Besides, you're not even suppose to be here. You're staying right here."

"Uh-huh, I see and what happens if you need back up?"

"Regardless if I would or not, you wouldn't be much of help with your ankle, little tyke."

Tyke? Little? Oh this guy was asking for it! I glared at him. "If I would have known you would treat me like this, then I wouldn't have told you! God, you're acting like my father!"

"Jazz and I don't go against your father's wishes. He told us to make sure you're out of the case as much as possible and that's final, Edward! I'll be right out. You better keep your ass in that seat!"

"Go to hell." I mumbled, but Emmett didn't respond. He slammed the car door and I crossed my arms across my chest while glaring out into the rain's downpour. It was silent so the drops hitting the windshield sound more louder then what they really were. I wasn't the type to pout, but I couldn't help myself. This was hardly fair! It's like I can't do anything because I'm injured, well news flash! I can do whatever the next person can do just as fine and well. I glared at the dashboard, it was nearly eleven now. I sank into my seat, my chin was nearly visible through the windshield. I jumped a little when I heard a car door open. I shot my head to the right and saw Greene leaving his truck and heading for the front door. I held my breath as my heart raced. Greene was here! Emmett was in there! Oh, no, Emmett! I quickly pulled my phone out and text Emmett:

_GET OUT OF THE HOUSE, GET OUT! GREENE IS HERE! GET OUT, EMMETT, NOW!_

That's when I heard it, I heard the blast of a gun. A gun! I didn't care if my ankle screamed in refusal, I was running in the rain's downpour and to the house.


	14. I Remember You!

_**Well, this story is almost finished :)**_

_**I'm going to be working on a new one very soon! It won't be nearly as long as this one, but you have my word that it will be good :)**_

_**So, here's the next chapter-this one is a mind blower, (unless you had an Edward moment and had a feeling what I was planning.)**_

* * *

**_I Remember You!_**

I threw open the front door and had my gun at the ready. I saw Emmett on the ground, grabbing his leg. I ran to him, completely ignoring my ankle. "Em! Oh my god, you're shot!"

"Leave! It's a trap!"

"It's a what?"

The door slammed shut and I jumped. I couldn't even see who it was that grabbed me, but they were strong. I wrestled to get free, but something hit me upside the head hard, I blacked out.

I opened my eyes slowly and waited for my vision to get back into focus. I moaned when a bright light hit my sensitive eyes. I was trying to shield my eyes with my arms, but they were strapped down. I squinted my eyes shut. "Personally I would have thought you would have put up more of a fight. Even with your ankle, shame Mr. Cullen." My eyes shot open. Greene was right there, smiling evilly. My heart raced, he knew who I really was! How? I thought that I was doing good-

"Yes, he was a shit back in the day. I think he's lost his touch." A velvet voice tickled my ear. Market. I shot my head towards him and saw his bad toupee and blonde mustache. His eyes were a darker shade of green then I remembered. I gulped. I was in deep, deep shit. "Where's Emmett?" I tried to sound brave, but my voice was a little shaky. "Oh, he's waiting for the ambulance to arrive. It's you we wanted and we have you now." If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to seduce me. His voice was purring-creepy. I hope they knew I wasn't into men. Though something told me that they wanted to kill me rather than seduce me-um I'd rather be seduce. At least I could go to a mental institution then. I struggled to get free, but my body was strapped to a stupid wooden chair! Well this ain't good for me. I heard a gun's slide click and looked in Greene's hands to see a pistol. Hey! That's my pistol! Yeah, I was really screwed. My eyes popped and I froze.

Market squeezed my shoulder hard to where I flinched. Why did it hurt so bad? Curious I checked it out and I saw my blood staining my white shirt. Holy crow! I got shot! "You don't remember me do you, Edward?" Greene's voice was closer then I thought. I turned slowly to the other side and saw him right in my face, a smug look on his face. He looked rather stupid, like a clown without his make up on. I look at the gun in his hands. I'm facing IT the clown and his accomplice now. "Think back, I know you remember me." Greene pressed the issue that I knew him, but I couldn't remember where I've seen him before. Surely I would have remembered him. I inhaled a breath while looking at him straight in the eyes. "I don't remember."

Using his fat hand he grabbed my chin and pulled my neck to where it stretched and made me nose to nose with him. "Think!" Why was he so desperate for me to remember him? I didn't remember him! I don't even know him! I glared. "I don't know." I said every word slowly through clenched teeth. He didn't like that. He threw his fist into my chest with a blow. I clenched my teeth tightly as I winced at the blow. My eyes closed as I moan at the pain. I was about to open my eyes, but I was glad I hadn't yet, because I felt a fist make another blow across my face. I moaned again and inhaled sharply. I felt his fat hand grab my chin once more and pull my neck again. "Open your eyes!" I was so close that his shout made my ears ring, but I did as I was told and did. Market was hovering over Greene's shoulder. They were going to beat me to death, I was going to die. "Think back. October 7th, 2009. Remember that night?"

October 7th, 2009? That date rang a bell, but I couldn't remember why. The flashback then hit me. My eyes grew wider. "How do you know what happened on that date?"

"You remember, good."

"But..."

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

It all made sense now. Why I was terrified of this man, in the face I could see the face of that one man I killed. I killed Tobey Greene that night, and now here stood before me with a burning grudge for me was his older brother. Sure Greene is fatter then Toby, but you could see the resemblance. "I didn't want to kill Toby-"

"Then why did you?! Do you have any idea what you put our family through? Getting a phone call on your son's birthday saying that your brother is dead? You destroyed our family, and now I'm going to destroy you!"

His voice was bitter and venom. My heart stopped. I was going to die, I was really going to die by the hands of this man. I looked over at Market and he was smiling. "Market, you know me! You know I wouldn't-"

"Sorry , but mess with my cousin and you're gonna pay."

Cousin? Cousin?! This isn't my day! I started breathing in rapidly, my heart jumping as soon as I saw my gun being placed to my forehead. I saw his sausage finger getting ready to pull the trigger and that's when everything went in a blur.


	15. Run Cullen, Run!

**_Run Cullen, Run!_**

I freed myself from the ropes of the chair. Luckily they didn't know I had a small blade hidden underneath my watch. Always come prepared. I saw the shook on their faces before I grabbed my gun and head butted Greene in the head hard. Thank God I had a hard head! Market tried to throw a punch at me, but I ducked and grabbed his leg. He flew on his back. I still had no idea where I was, but I was bound determine to get out. It was in the looks of a basement or dungeon. Since we're in the twenty-first century I went with a basement.

Eureka, I found the stairs! I ran for them, but fell on my stomach. I quickly look at my good ankle and saw Market having a grip on it. I knew this was going to hurt, but I did it anyways. I used my other ankle and kicked him right in the face. He yowled as he released me.

Quickly I hopped back to my feet, just like I figured my bad ankle throbbed and screamed in pain. I would worry about that when I was home free.

I grabbed the handrail and saw Greene coming my way at full blast. He looked like he was running to an all you can eat buffet. Without hesitation I placed both hands on the rail and threw my body weight on them as I kicked him in the chest like a kangaroo. He flew back and landed on top of Market. Now was my chance!

I ran up the stairs and tried to open the door, but when it wouldn't budge I quickly saw a pad lock above my head. I could hear them making their way up the stairs and quickly aimed my gun at the pad lock before shooting it. The gun's yell echoed through the basement, but the pad lock broke and I opened the door. I was relieved it was still daylight out. I didn't waste any time. I ran out of the basement door and was in the kitchen. My ankle will be hurting like freaking hell when I get away, but it's life over death and I'm sorry, but I wanna live! Smiling happily when my search for an exit came to an end. The sliding glass door was a couple feet away from me and there was no fences so I was home free! I charged for it and easily swung open the door and made my way outside. Looking back I saw they weren't that far away from me. I took in the scenery quickly. It looked like I was in a cabin in the woods. I went with my gut and bolted for the trees. I didn't stop for anything. When your life was in danger you really don't worry nor think about anything else, but to escape.

I was breathing heavily, but I knew I was getting away. I could still hear them yelling at me, but that just made me increase my speed. It was a good thing that I was a fast runner. I came to a halt. Dead end. I looked back quickly. Even in the pouring rain I could see their silhouettes coming for me. Well, take a chance Cullen. I looked down the hill. I couldn't see that great what was down there, but more trees. I could get lost in there, but that didn't stop me. I jumped and rolled down the muddy hill.

I splashed into a creek and didn't hesitate, I continued to run.

More and more trees were in view and the sun was beginning to set. It would be nighttime soon and I'm nowhere close to getting out of the woods! I couldn't relay on my gun, because I had no idea how many bullets were left! Pretty stupid, but I would not bring myself to take the chance to look and see and possibly decrease my chances at escaping. Deciding to change course I went right and saw the same arch way I saw that one night with my furry tailed friend. The meadow! If the meadow was here, then that meant that the road couldn't be far! I spun around and tried to remember where I went before. I could hear something shaking the leaves and breaking the twigs and I freaked out. Refusing to look back I sped straight since I came from the right. I lost one of my shoes in the mud, but I didn't care. I took the other one off quickly and ran in my socks. I lost my balance and went tumbling down. It was weird and strange, because I remembered going up a hill with the deer. I must be close to the road! As if proving me right I ran into a fallen tree trunk and saw the opening when I got to my feet.

Jumping over the trunk I finally saw my car! I was about to run into it, but I remembered that the tires were flat. I was about to take off on foot, but I noticed that my tires were in perfect condition! That fat-ass liar! With a smile on my face I went to the gas door and opened it. Good thing I kept a spare key to the Volvo taped to the inside of the gas door. I ripped it off and unlocked the driver's side. Without wasting anymore time I slid in and locked the doors as soon as I closed my door and when I heard my car's purr i knew i was safe for now and I drove back to town.


	16. It's Not Over

**_Do you like it so far? I hope so! :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**It's Not Over**_

Unfortunately I didn't have my phone on me, but I had a hunch where Emmett was. Poor dad, he's gonna to have déjà vu, well maybe I look a little worse then before, but still. I parked my car in the parking lot and jogged my way to the hospital doors. My ankle still ached, but a little more pressure on it wouldn't kill. When I walked in the doors I saw Bella jump in my arms. "Edward!" Hey, this is better then Carlisle! I wrapped my arms around her waist. "How's Emmett?" She looked up at me. "Good. Oh, Edward, everyone will be so relieved to see you!"

"Bro!"

I saw Alice race her way to me and jumped into my awaiting arm. I had my two girls with me in my arms. That was all I needed. Alice began to sob as so did Bella. I wasn't planning on having them feel like they would lose me. Truthfully they almost did. How many times have I faced death before? Twice now. I must be avoiding death or something.

The girls took me to Emmett's room and once I saw him I immediately began apologizing. "Em, I'm so sorry! Really, I am! Oh god, I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"Edward, it's okay. Now shut up before I add a black eye to that muddy face and busted lip of yours."

My lip was busted? Ha, I was so busy trying to get away I never realized that! I jumped a little when I heard the door open and I faced my mother. Her heart-shape face was much paler then it should be. Her jade green eyes were wide and her light-brown wavy hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She ran to me and held me to her chest. Of course I was taller, so it was more like _I_ was holding her to my chest. I never thought that I'd be so happy to see my mom. When I was little I use to always have my head nuzzled to her neck while having a tight hold on her when I was scared out of my mind. I didn't even realize how scared I really was, because I did that exact thing right now. For some reason when I saw my mom my real feelings were visible and I reacted on them. She sobbed a little, but I just kept my eyes closed and my face nuzzled into her neck just inhaling her scent with my arms wrapped around her.

So this was how I really felt. I was truly scared. I knew I was, they were after me, and that meant that everyone that I cared for was in jeopardy. I wasn't scared for my life-oh no, I was scared for theirs. Alice, Bella, mom, dad, everyone I care for is in danger for just being around me. If anything ever happened to them I cold never forgive myself. I'm their own personal death just waiting to attack. I had to finish it, Greene and Market will stop at nothing until I'm dead. Well three can play at that game. Bring it on, because I'm putting on my full-fledge game face until game over.

* * *

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you are not going to face these guys alone!" Mom stamped her foot as if trying to make a bigger impact on her words, didn't work. I was standing outside of the hospital doors with not only mom, but with Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella. I'm just glad Mitchell wasn't here-I could never go against-well I sort of did, but that didn't count! I rolled my eyes at them. Figures they were encouraging me to stand back, but I'm not going to-not this time. "I'm sorry, but the guys want me and they're going to get me. I could never forgive myself if any of you get injured because of me. Emmett already did, I can't handle another one and possibly have the outcome be worse. For once can't you just support me instead of treating me like a kid? I know what I am-"

"No, you don't know what you are doing! You have an injured ankle and you almost died today. I'm not going to have my son go out there and risk-"

"Dad, you're not listening! Stop treating my like a little kid!"

I wasn't expecting to shout as loud nor have my voice be bitter, but I couldn't help myself. Carlisle gave me a skeptical look. Alice then joined in. "Bro, I do support you, you know I will always support you, but please don't make me have to worry if you'll come back alive or not. I was a worried rat today, I don't want to go through it again." I was about to speak, but Bella spoke. "Edward, you promised you'd never leave me. You promised you'd stay with me, please don't make me regret loving you."

It was one thing having Alice or my parents telling me to stay, but a whole different matter with Bella. I did make a promise to her. I promised her I'd never leave her. If I go off and fight, I couldn't be positive if I would come out alive or not. That's what hit home.

* * *

When visiting hours were over I went home with the girls and Jasper. I was completely muddy from head to toe that I allowed Jasper to tell Mitchell everything that happened to me today as I hopped in the shower. Carlisle told me to change my bandages on my shoulder every time I took a shower. I swear, I've never had so many injuries before in one case! Once the warm water hit me, my muscles relaxed almost instantly. Who knew a warm shower would calm and relax nerves? My ankle still ached, but I figured a little bit longer of applying pressure on it wouldn't hurt.

I washed myself clean, but stayed in the shower until the water turned cold. When I got dressed in the bathroom and reapplied my bandages to my shoulder before joining everyone out in the main room. With ease I took my usual seat on the couch and Bella soon joined me and curled up beside me. "So, what did bossy say?" Jasper rolled his eyes. "I think he's completely insane. He wants you to be wired and go back."

Hey cool, bossy was on my side. "So, I'll do it."

"Yes, I know you will, but one problem...we don't know where they live."

"Probably in the woods-"

"He had officers check, it's deserted and worse of all Greene quit his job as the principal. They're on the run bigger then shit."

I wasn't surprised, but I knew for a fact it was just a ploy to get everyone off guard. They knew I was still aware of them, they won't just up and vanish. That's just part of the plan, I would tell Jasper, but I felt it was my burden to bare. Market and Greene will come for me, and they'll stop at nothing until my heart stops beating forever, and I was waiting for them.


	17. My Never Ending Nightmare

_**My Never Ending Nightmare **_

_"Edward!" I ran at Bella's scream. My heart was racing as I was storming through the dark woods. I couldn't see anything, but I kept going. Bella needed me. The same familiar arch way came into view, Bella was right outside of it. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was glad she wasn't hurt. With ease I slowed my pace and soon joined her. She was grinning from ear to ear, her eyes sparkled. It was the most adoring sight I've ever seen. "Isn't the meadow beautiful, Edward?" She took my hand and led me into it. It was weird, it was nighttime, but the meadow glowed like the sun was up. Though I really didn't care, I was with my Bella. _

_She sat down in the center and tugged me down as well. Once I took my seat on the ground she was in my lap with her hands behind my neck. I just smiled up at my goddess. She giggled and placed her soft lips to mine. I kissed back urgently and deepened it in the process. This was my heaven, kissing Bella and never ending it. It was blissful and pleasant all at once. This girl brought out that hungry animal within me, except I wasn't hungry for food, but for her. She stopped too soon and I pouted at her. She giggled. "Cute."_

_"You know when to end our kisses too soon. That's not fair."_

_She looked innocently at me as she lightly traced patterns on the side of my neck. I shivered at the pleasure. "Are you saying I'm a tease?" Her voice was seductive and playful all at once. I couldn't think, my mind was fogging up. "You're cute when you're trying to talk."_

_"Still unfair. You know how to get under my-" She moved her fingers from my neck to the buttons on my shirt, unbuttoning each one. I lost my train of thought. "Under your what?" Her voice was still playful. She was definitely my personal hell and heaven. It was hell when she would do this to me-tease me, but heaven when I was with her and kissing her beautiful lips. How could something so angelic be a sin? Obviously she found ways to make it possible. Once she unbuttoned the lost one she ripped my shirt off. Wow, she was a wild thing!_

_I was actually shocked when she pushed my back into the grass and she was on top of me. To be honest, it was turning me on. Dammit! She was making me a perverted man! Her lips went back to mine only to add her tongue in the mix. That only made it better. I added my tongue in with hers. Feeling her soft tongue twist itself with mine was making this all the more worth while. She pulled back, but started biting my neck. I'm not going to lie, it felt awesome, but kinda strange all at once. "What are you? A vampire trying to seduce her prey?"_

_"Maybe." She bit a little harder that time, but I moaned in more pleasure. This was definitely my heaven._

_I placed my hands underneath her shirt and rubbed her bare back. She sighed before continuing to "seduce" me. Time for me to have my fun. I chuckled as I flipped her over to where I was on top. She smiled in a sexy way. "Go on, I don't bite." Regardless if she bit or not, I was going to have fun. I placed my lips to her neck and started to suck on her neck. I shivered with pleasure when she softly and slowly made moved her fingers from my back to my neck and through my bronze mess. I closed my eyes only for a moment and that's when it all changed._

_"EDWARD!" Bella shrieked. I jerked my head up and saw she wasn't moving. Once I saw her eyes wide open I threw myself backwards with a panting heart. "Tisk, tisk, tisk, what have you done, Edward?" I soon saw Greene's body appear from the dark shadows of the woods. He was smiling, but it made me sick. He stopped once he made his way to Bella. "I wonder if she would have still stayed if she knew you'd someday be her death." Referring me to her death made me flinch. I didn't realize that tears were streaming down my face until I tasted them in my mouth. "I-I didn't-"_

_"You killed her just like you killed Toby!" Ordinary I would have argued, but I felt he was right. I was a wanted person by this man, and I knew he would do anything to get me. Even if that meant killing the ones I valued most. _

_"EDWARD!" I jerked my head up and saw my parents. I jumped up, but when I made my way to them I realized they were hung from a tree. "MOM! DAD! NO!" I shouted up above. This wasn't happening-this couldn't! I walked backwards, but fell over something. Once I glanced over I saw Em and Jazz looking at me. "Why did you do this to us?" Jazz's voice was weak, but before I could reply, (if I could) his life ended along with Em's. My heart swelled. No, it wasn't swelling, it was breaking. I heard Greene laugh mischievously. "Five down, one more to go." _

_I shot up and grabbed my gun from my pant leg. "Where's Alice?!" _

_"Oh she's going to be here very soon."_

_"To hell with that!" I aimed and shot right in his forehead. He went to the ground. Once I dropped my gun I made my way to him, but screamed. It wasn't Greene laying there, it was Alice. I killed my little sister! I went back to the ground and made one last shout._

I screamed while sitting up. My heart was rapidly beating, my breathing was rapid, and there was sweat all over my face. I looked around and saw the details of my bedroom. I was home. "Edward?" I nearly jumped when Bella lightly touched my arm. "S-sorry, l-l-love." Bella gave me a frustrated glance. "Nightmare?"

"Slight."

"Edward, that's the fourth one you've had! Are you that scared of Greene and Market?"

I thought that with no sign of them that I would have slept better, but I always had the same dream each night. This was the fourth night of it. "I'm not scared of them, I'm scared of losing you all." Bella placed her hand on my sweaty cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. Neither is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, nor your parents."

"Wish I could believe that."

"Then believe it."

I sighed before taking her hand into mine, removing it from my face. "It's not that easy nor simple. They want me, and they'll do whatever it takes to get me, even killing the ones I value most. I can't just simply believe nothing will happen, because I can't be that nieve."

Bella always wanted me to just believe everything would be alright, but I knew it wouldn't be, not with them still out there. The game was still in play, and I was far from beating it.


	18. He's A Little Runaway

_**He's A Little Runaway**_

The days soon went to weeks, I couldn't take it anymore!

I was glad everyone was at school, gave me time to pack. Sure Em was at home with a broken leg still, but he was fast asleep, so I had to work fast. I wasn't sure how long I'd be gone, but I didn't care. The same nightmare from hell was taunting me, I took it as a sign-leave and protect your loved ones. My ankle was better, but my shoulder was still healing, but atleast I could walk and run without limping or feeling pain. They would never forgive me for this, but truthfully I knew I couldn't just lock them away in prison. I had to kill them or them kill me. That's how it's going to come down, one survives and you bet I was going to make sure it was me.

I packed the last bit of clothes and closed the latches on my suitcase. I made sure my gun was inside my pant leg, ready for usage and grabbed as much ammo as I could. I wasn't going to wear my boots, but usually when I was going for blood or finish a mission I always had it hidden inside it, of course the safety was on. Last thing I needed was to shoot my foot, that would have been so my luck!

The main thing I was debating to bring or not was my cell phone, but I ended up leaving it on my nightstand. I wasn't going to come back until those guys were found and dead. I was hunting-man hunting. Before leaving I wrote down a note to everyone, I didn't even bother folding it, I just placed it on the coffee table and gently closed the door behind me. I sighed before I made it to the taxi I called. I wasn't stupid, I was leaving my Volvo here and having the taxi take me to the rental place where I'll have a rental car. They'll know where I was if I took my car, but they didn't know the license plate on a rental-especially one they'd never expect to see me in. It was all well thought out, I'd been planning pretty much when I had the nightmare for the fourth time in a row. I was just waiting until my ankle healed so I could head out.

Luckily sprained or twisted ankles healed rather fast, if it was broken I'd be screwed. "Where to?" I looked up at the taxi driver. "Um, that rental place on twenty-third street, please."

"You got it."

He drove off. To bite time I just glanced out the window at the moving scenery. I took every bit of money I had out of my bank account and everything, I came prepared to take a long journey if needed. I decided to not look out of the window, but to glance at my pictures I had in my wallet. The first one of course was my two favorite girls. They'd taken this on Bella's eighteenth birthday. Just looking at Alice you could tell she was rotten as anything, but Bella was beautiful in her green dress and black shrug. I smiled and flipped to the next and it was my mom and dad smiling at one another. That was of course an earlier one. For Alice's eighteenth she got a new camera and was testing it out on everything she could find. They both looked so happy with one another, I was hoping I'd be able to return to see them again. The guys and I were next. It was our picture dad took when we graduated. Emmett looked hilarious with the tacky yellow gown on, though we all three did. Emmett was the only one that still had his yellow hat on, Jazz and I refused to have a picture taken with them on. Back then everything was simpler, easier. We were just three guys that were psyched to finally leave school and become what we wanted in life. Who knew being an FBI was this hard to do. Dad always told me that you have to do what you have to do, with great power comes great responsibility.

"Here we are. Steve's Rental."

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?"

"Um, fifteen ought to do it."

I just gave him a twenty, he didn't complain.

Once I was inside Anthony assisted me. "Hey, Edward. Got your rental right here. Are you sure you want a black Volkswagen? I have a awesome Mercedes with turbo-"

"Thanks, but no thanks. This one is good."

Anthony was a kid at my school, he always knew I had a love for speed, but Volkswagens weren't so bad on speed. I think it caught him off guard when I called asking for one. "Okay, here's the key. When is your Volvo getting out of the shop?"

He would have expected something if my Volvo was in perfect condition. I just lied and said it was in the shop. He was so gullible it was pitiful. "Thanks. I'm not sure, will a fifty cover for possibly a month or two?"

"For you, yes."

I had to admit, Anthony was really cool. I handed over a fifty and said goodbye before taking off in the car. I checked the dashboard, it was almost two thirty. They will be getting my note soon.

* * *

"Bella, c'mon! We have to head on home! I want to see Emmett!" Jeez Rosalie, I was going as fast as I could! Not my fault you're almost 5"10 and I'm 5"4.

We met at Alice's Porsche and slipped in. "Bout time you girls showed, Alice and I were about to take off!" I rolled my eyes at Jasper.

Jasper opened the door to their apartment and I ran into Edward's room. That sleepy head was still asleep! When I ran in his bed was made and empty. How odd. "Bell." I followed Rosalie's voice to the main room again, only to find Alice on the verge of tears and Jasper clutching a piece of paper in his hands. Something was wrong-terribly wrong. "Where's Edward?"

"He ran away! Herw, read his note." I didn't want to read it, but I did anyways:

_I'm sorry,_

_They're out to get me-they'll do whatever it takes to get me. If anything happened to either of you I'd be holding myself responsible to no end. This is my fight-stay out of it. If you call Mitchell, I can grantee he won't find me. I don't know how long I'll be gone-weeks, possibly a month or two, but I'll do whatever it takes to make you guys safe again._

_Again, I'm sorry, but this is my burden to bare and my fight to win._

_Edward_

My hearty sank, he was gone.

* * *

_**My title for this chapter title I was pretty much inspired by Bon Jovi's song "She's A Little Runaway", only since it was Edward who was the one running away so to speak I changed it to "He's A Little Runaway", if you like Bon Jovi or 80's music then that's a definite good one! :)**_


	19. Sleepless Nights

**_Sleepless Nights  
_**

By midnight I was far from Washington. I was now somewhere in Oregon. Even though I wanted to keep going I knew I had to stop somewhere. I yawned as if it was proving me right, so I stopped at a hotel. It was pretty old-really old. Best place to stay over night in these situations.

I saw a little woman behind the desk, she glanced up at me with big glasses and had a small smile. "Hello, sir. Are you interested in buying a room?"

"Yes, please."

She checked her computer and looked back up at me. "150, please."

I went in my pocket and pulled out the amount. "Thank you, your room is number 9, here is your key."

"Thank you."

I took the key and went off to find my room. I wasn't going to lie, it looked like the hotel you were in when some guy had to play Jigsaw's crazy games...I think it was Saw 3. If my room had a contraption in it and then all of a sudden some crazy-ass looking doll starts speaking to me through the television screen, I'd be high-tailing my ass out!

When I entered my room I closed the door. Well, it wasn't bad-the guys and I have been in worse, trust me. I yawned once more and didn't even bother to get ready for bed, I placed my suitcase on the floor and just flopped on the rather comfortable bed. once I hit the pillow I was out...

_..."Edward, why did you leave me?! You said you would never leave me-you lied!" I bent down over Bella's body. I couldn't believe they came after her! "I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. I only left so I could protect you! I didn't want this!"_

"BELLA!" I screamed as I jumped up. My skin was sticky and sweaty along with my heart beating vigorously. I checked my watch-one thirty. I wasn't even asleep for three hours! I sighed and went to my feet. I didn't even bother to turn the light off, didn't bother me though. "Where is my suit-!" I put emphasis on the word "suit" when I fell to the ground with a thump. Well, I found my suitcase-plus side! Luckily I packed a few books for the trip. I just randomly grabbed one and sat back down on my bed. Once I was in the lamp's light I finally realized what I grabbed, New Moon. Completely ironic, there were characters with my name, Alice's, Bella's, Rosalie's, even mom and dad's names. Come to think of it, it had Charlie's name too. I went to school with the author, Stephine. For some reason I have no idea why she's named characters with our names. I completely envied this Edward guy though. How could this vampire just up and leave Isabella? He claimed he loved her and everything!

Shit! I can't envy him anymore, I did the same with my Isabella. I guess you couldn't understand where the person comes from unless you take a walk in there shoes. Come to think of it, this Edward is a lot like me now that I thought of it, but he was the definition of perfect-completely opposite of me. I didn't even bother reading the first page, Edward leaves her and it pretty much wasn't a good story for me to read at the moment. I placed it back in my case and pulled out another one. Well, Amityville Horror was better then nothing. I started to read and soon dozed off...

_"Isabella! No, don't leave me!" It was too late, Bella was running away from me. "You don't care about me, Edward! Leave me be!" I tired to chase after her, but I felt something grab my ankle and pulled me back into the depths of the woods. I tried to get away-to move forward, but it was no use. I turned my head and saw Greene with a wicked grin on his face. He stopped pulling me and Market appeared with a gun. "Long lived Detective Cullen." I screamed, but it was muffled by the gun's shot._

I jumped up, my book flew from my chest to the hardwood floor and I was back in the sate I was in. Sweaty, breathing heavy, all of it. I checked my watch again-three thirty. Damn, I wasn't getting any sleep! This wasn't my night. New nightmares, even worse then the one I'd had for over a few weeks. This wasn't going anywhere, I had to call them. As much as I loathed myself for it, I dialed my home phone. It ringed and ringed, but nothing. The answering machine came on: "Hiya! This is Edward. This is Jasper. And this is Emmett. Sorry, but we're not in at the moment, Jasper? So leave your name, Emmett? And number along with the message-" Then in unison. "And we'll get back to you!" The beep was heard, but I didn't leave a message, I just sighed as I hung up the phone. What I wouldn't give to just hear Bella or even Alice-Rosalie or Em or Jazz! I thought of Rosalie as a sister in a way, but nowhere close to how Alice was. I just laid on my back and stared off into space until morning.

I ended up falling asleep after an hour, but soon woke up with yet another nightmare, but it was seven in the morning-longest I've slept for the whole night! Well, time to get back on the road. I zipped my case back up and tried calling the house again, only this time I left a message:

"Hey everyone, um, listen. I'm sorry I just up and left, but I couldn't stay. You think it's going to be alright, but it's not. You have no idea what this whole thing is putting me through-I can't sleep for even a straight five or even three hours without waking up from a nightmare. I said in my note I don't know when I'll be back-still don't, but I do know that I'm doing everything in my power to have you guys have very little part in this. I fucked up, I made my bed, now I have to lay in it."

"EDWARD!" Emmett's loud voice ringed my ear. I flinched at his brutal voice, I knew he was pissed. I couldn't speak, my mouth was completely dry. "Edward? Are you there?"

I sighed.

"Hi, Emmett."

My voice was so weak and fragile sounding. I could almost see Emmett knitting his brow together. "Edward, why do you think you have to do this alone? At least let Jazz or I help you-we've been through everything together." I was a little relieved his voice wasn't bitter anymore, he sounded more like himself. True, we have been through everything together, but this is my burden to bare. "I have to. It's-" I sighed. "It's my burden to bare."

"Dammit, Edward."

"I'm sorry, hows-hows everyone doing?"

"They're upset and worried-like me. Alice and Bella won't stop crying! Your parents are a mess, especially your mom. Jazz and I miss the living shit out of you and we're worried about you. Rosalie was half tempted to go looking for you, but I talked her out of it."

Figures my parents would know. My heart ached just the thought that I'm the cause of all of this pain and suffering. "Emmett, I'm going to come back. I just son't know-"

"How do you know, Edward? How do you know you won't end up dying? How do you know you'll come back in one piece?"

"I-I just know."

"Edward-"

"I'm sorry, Em, I have to go. Bye."

I didn't even wait for a response, I hung up the phone and eventually composed myself enough to get on the high way.

Each and every night, was a sleepless night for me and each and everyday I would fight the urge to call them. It was now day four, I was in Colorado and that's when my man hunting luck increased.

* * *

**_Like? Let me know!_**


	20. Bambi

**_Bambi _**

I was now about to finish up a full week of being on the hunt until I started having weird vibes. I couldn't really explain them, but I knew I had to call Jasper or Emmett. I walked in a gas station, hoping to use a phone, but some person freaked me out. "Oh! You're Edward Cullen!"

"How do you-"

"No time to explain! You have to come with me! It's about your mom, sister, and girlfriend!"

My eyes popped. My heart stopped. Esme? Alice? And...Bella? I grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt. "What happened?!"

"I'm Detective Carline. I was sent out by your partners and father to find you. Esme and Alice Cullen and Isabella Swan are missing. I've been looking for you for a few days!" I couldn't hear her, Market and Greene had the three women I loved unconditionally. They were seriously going to regret that! You do not mess with my loved ones! I stormed out of the station and drove off in my car. I wished I had my Volvo now! In the rear view mirror I saw the woman, but I didn't care. There was no way in hell I was going to sleep tonight! It's seven at night, but it looks like I'm going to pull off all-nighters until I'm back in Forks! Market and Greene have no idea how fucked they were.

* * *

As soon as I saw the "Welcome To Forks" sign I relaxed a little-just a little! I pulled what? Like a straight four-day drive. Good thing I was on coffee-caffeine always came in handy. Of course I was lucky I stayed in Colorado, otherwise I'd be in deep shit. I didn't even stop by my place-I went straight for the cabin. Of course I had no idea where that was, but I had a hunch.

I went till the road ended and began jogging up in the woods. I nearly jumped when I saw a familiar deer jump me. It pinned me to the dirt. "Hey! Get off! I don't have time to play!"

It got up, but only to grab the collar of my jacket by it's teeth and dragged me the opposite direction! "Hey! Let go! Bad Bambi!" I really doubted Bambi was it's name, but it was better then nothing! I didn't see a tag around it's neck. He let go, but as soon as I got to my feet he tugged me by my sleeve. Obviously he didn't want me to go in that direction, I ended up caving in and stopped in my tracks. He let go and looked up at me. "Okay, I'll follow you."

He lead me to the hiking trail and back to my car. I sighed. "I don't suppose you know where Greene and Market are do you?" He didn't answer-I was going completely insane here. I was talking to a deer! I'm so going to need some sort of hospitalization after this! He gently nudged the car door with it's antler. "I don't understand." I seriously felt stupid here!

The deer went back to me only to turn back around and bend over. Was he serious? "Uh, you want my to ride you? I'm sort of not your average weight, Bambi. I'm pretty heavy." He kept his stance. I couldn't believe this! I sighed and gently got on his back. He started me when he jolted up and began to run. I was lucky I grabbed a hole of it's antlers before I fell on my ass. This was seriously weird! Oh boy ain't that gonna be swell? Going to Forks on the back of a deer!

"I don't know where you're taking me! Do you know sign language or something?"

The deer huffed.

"Well, I need to have some way to talk to you. Good thing you don't know sign language, because I suck at sign language."

The deer huffed once more.

"Yeah, I know it's amazing I managed to graduate."

I was talking to a deer! A deer! A furry wild animal! Where is that loony hospital? I need to be in a straight jacket and be in my rubber room.

* * *

Bambi finally came to a stop and I soon realized it was my place. How in the-oh shit was this deer a stalker! I slid off, but lost my balance and fell on my ass. "Oof!" Bambi spun around and helped me up. "I didn't know I had a stalker."

Bambi nudged me to the apartment building. "Okay don't push! I'm going! I'm going!" It surprised me that Bambi followed me all the way to my third floor apartment. I looked at him and smiled. "Wanna come in?"

I knocked on the door and then shouted. "LET ME IN!" I heard a herd of footsteps and soon I was in Carlisle's arms. That completely shocked me! He held me tightly to his chest. "Um, you're not mad are you?"

"Mad?! No, I'm furiated that you went behind my back to do what you thought was right, but right now we have other matters to worry about. They have your mother, Alice, and Bella."

I was afraid of that. I patted my dad on his back. "I'm back, I'll get them-"

"Not without me you're not!"

He released me and we stared into each other's eyes. "Dad, I can't-"

"I'm not going to loose my son again. I'm helping you, because not only have they pissed me off with coming after you, but now my whole family is in danger and you bet your ass I'm going to do everything I can to make sure they're safe."

My mouth dropped open! Never in all my life had I ever heard my father swear! "Oh my god, dad you had a vocabulary I never knew you had!"

"Hard to admit, I know. Let's focus on the other issues! Mitchell is here along with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Come in."

"Okay, come on in Bambi."

Carlisle looked at me like I was crazy. "Son, are you okay?"

I looked over and saw Bambi was still there. "Yeah, fine. Let's go. Bambi!" Just like a dog he obeyed and went on in. Carlisle was dumbstruck. "Dad, it's just a deer. Jeez." I walked in and Carlisle soon followed. Jasper and Rosalie tackled me. "Edward, thank go you're back!"

"Don't ever do that again, bro! Never!"

What the hell? Eh oh well. I hugged them back. "I promise I won't."

"Cullen. A word." Oh no, here comes trouble-bossy Mitchell. They released me and I followed Mitchell to the kitchen. Bambi followed me-hey who needs a dog when you got a loyal deer? Cool.


	21. Sweet! New Plan! Not Sweet! I'm The Plan

_**Okay so I said before I'm almost done, but truthfully-I'm not really sure! lol! Eh, doubt any of you are complaining**_

* * *

_**Sweet! New Plan! Not Sweet! I'm The Plan!**_

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Cullen, I told you to stay off this case-"

"I know, sir. I couldn't help myself. I thought I was protecting everyone if I went off alone, but I'm sorry I went behind your back-twice now."

"Well, Cullen, now you have to help us get the girls back."

"I know, sir. What's the plan?"

He smiled at me. "You're the plan."

I'm the huh? What? Fuck! "Uh...I am?"

"Why yes, they want you. The plan is that you try to have them do a switch out. You for them."

"Ya' trying to kill me?!"

"Let me finish, lad. You will be wired, and you get every single information you have on them. Once we have enough to lock them away for a good long ass time, then we'll pull ya' out."

Seriously? Am I the only one seeing something seriously wrong with this picture? Bambi nudged me as if he read my thoughts and agreed with me. I sighed and patted his head. Mitchell looked at me. "Cullen, what on earth are you doing?"

"Petting Bambi."

"Who?"

"Bambi. When's the plan going in motion?"

"Oh, um soon. In about an hour."

"Cool."

Mitchell left then and Bambi stayed by my side. I went to my room and closed the door. For some odd reason I felt like I could talk to Bambi-I still think I'm going to be in a rubber room after this!

I flopped on my bed and Bambi jumped on it and laid next to me. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not liking this plan."

He nodded-he nodded!

"What if they don't get me out in time? Well, I suppose heaven isn't that bad of a place-I may even be going to hell. I wouldn't blame them-I deserve hell. I killed that innocent Toby and worst of all i broke my promise to the love of my life and I sucked my family into this problem."

Bambi nudged me once more. I heard knock on the door and Rosalie and Jasper walked in.

"Edward, we want in on the plan."

My eyes popped! Rosalie? Hell no! "Rosalie, this isn't a smart-"

"To hell with that! My two best friends are out there! I'm not going to sit around and do nothing! I'm helping, Edward."

"Me too, I love Alice and Esme is a second mom to me!"

"I want in too, that's my family."

I saw Carlisle enter the room. No, no, no way! "Guys! This is dangerous!"

"Like we care! Just because we're being like you now you want to be the responsible one?"

Ouch, that hurt Rosalie. I nibbled my lower lip. They all stared at me with bruting eyes. I caved. "Alright, fine. Dad, you remember how to use a gun, right?"

"Sure do."

Shocking enough the town's doctor taught me how to shoot.

"And Rose-"

"I can shoot."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's get to work on _our_ plan."


	22. Let The Games Begin

**_Let The Games Begin_**

Our plan was along the same lines of Mitchell's trade of and get information on their asses, but instead of them going to jail it was pretty much going to be an all out war.

Time to get Carlisle back into shape, (by that I mean for him to get use into using a gun again.) What I wasn't expecting, but should have was Bella's father, Chief Charlie Swan appearing. He had his shot gun-mean business. "Guys, wait here." I met up with Charlie half way in the parking lot of my apartment. "Detective Cullen, I hear my daughter is missing. I should have known better then to trust you, but now you can't get rid of me."

"With all do respect Chief Swan, this is a dangerous-"

"To hell with dangerous, son! That's my daughter! It's either you allow me to help you guys or I'm off on my own. Take your pick."

I nibbled my lower lip. I should have known that Charlie wasn't going to stay out of it well, I wouldn't blame him. That's when the idea struck me. "Okay, you're in, but I'm trying to get my father to get use to a gun again. Could you practice with him? The plan is going in affect within the hour. Detective Whitlock will assist you." Charlie was silent for a moment, but with a sigh he nodded. "Alright."

"Thank you."

I went back to the three. "Okay, dad, you and Jasper are going with Chief Swan. He's going to help you practice shooting, alright? Jasper is going to help."

"Alright, come Jasper."

Jasper followed Carlisle to Charlie-Rosalie was left standing. "Ready to practice, Miss Hale?" She smirked. "Only if you never refer to me as that again."

"Fair enough."

I lined up five pop cans on top of my Volvo before handing her my gun. I went behind her and gently by the shoulders pulled her a good amount of distance. "Alright, the key is to focus-" She had the gun at the ready and with a smirk on her face she nailed all five cans without a miss. I felt my jaw drop. Damn, she wasn't kidding! She turned around to face me with a smile. "How'd I do?"

"Uh...class dismiss."

"Edward, your mouth is hanging open. I think a fly went in it."

I shut my mouth shut. She giggled, but became serious again. "Quick question. I know how to shoot, but not how to fight. Could you possibly teach me? I'm a really fast learner, Edward, please!" Before I said she looked like one to get her way-she does. "Um, yeah, okay. Um, you may want to take off your heels and we'll head out in the back to practice. I'll teach you the basics-that's pretty much the most important moves." I didn't tell her twice! She threw her heels off with a smile and grabbed my wrist while dragging me to the back. I'm definitely eating my words when I thought she was just some preppy girl-looks _are _deceiving.

She released me when she made it to the back and spun around to face me. Her long hair whipped my face. "Okay, so what's first?"

Did Alice and her switch bodies? I heard a noise, but relaxed when I saw it was Bambi. He laid on his stomach under a tree while watching. "Edward?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Rosalie. Um first off you need to learn defenses. Like so."

I demonstrated how to block a kick and punch. "Now I'm going to pretend to attack you and you defend yourself, alright?"

"Got it!"

I went slowly for a kick, she blocked. Then a punch, she blocked. "Good, now it's going to be normal speed, alright?"

"Bring it, Edward."

I quickly threw a punch at her and she grabbed my wrist-hey! I didn't teach her this! She flipped me and my back landed hard in the grass. "Oof!"

"How was that?" Her voice was so vibrant and excited. "Good, very good." I huffed, my voice sounded like a wheezing old grandma when she smoked. "What now?!"

"Um, are you sure you don't know how to fight?"

"No, but I have seen things being done on TV."

* * *

The hour was up and Mitchell came with other police officers. He wired me and spoke. "Now Cullen, you have to keep this on at all times and don't, I repeat, don't let them know!"

"Got it, sir."

"Cullen?"

"Yes sir?"

"How'd you get the bruised cheekbone?"

Of course I wasn't going to tell him that I got my ass kicked by Rosalie! "I ran into a tree branch, sir." Well, better then saying Rosalie did it. I heard her giggle from behind. "Do you even know where Greene and Market are?"

"Yes, they left us a message when they first captured Miss Swan, your sister, and mother. They wanted only you to go."

"Okay, where?"

"How idiotic are you?! Why in the hell would you have Edward go by himself?!"

"Chief Swan, he's going to be wired."

"Look, I know how these guys think. They'll know he's going to be wired and you're going to loose your detective!"

Wow, I didn't know Charlie was so aware of everything. Well he is the chief of police-does that add up? "Look, if I didn't leave then it wouldn't have happened. Just tell me where they are and I'll go."

"Market's old house."

"Okay, I know where that is."

"How is that going to get the girls back if we allow my son to go off alone?"

"Dad, they're going too, but just going to hide. When the girls are released then they'll be in safe hands."

Carlisle looked as though he wasn't in agreement, but he didn't say anything else. I got in my Volvo and drove off with the two police cars behind me. I was going to get Bella, mom, and Alice out of there.


	23. Houston, We Have A Problem

**_Houston, We Have A Problem_**

I took a deep breath. I was looking right at Market's house. "Let's do this." I spoke to myself and went up to the door, only to pull my gun out and kicked open the door. It was dark inside. "Let the girls go! I'm here, so let them go!" My voice echoed in the main room. I heard a cry and then footsteps until I saw Greene and Market appear with Alice, mom, and Bella. Thank God they weren't injured-yet. Market had Bella and Mom in his firm grasps as Greene had Alice with a gun to her head. I glared and raised my gun higher. "Let them go. It's me you want, not them. You can have me."

"No Edward!" My mom cried.

"Mom, trust me, it's for the best."

"Edward, please, no!" Alice and Bella whimpered.

"Okay, we'll release them, but drop your weapon." Greene spoke. I held one hand up and slowly placed the gun to the floor and went back to my feet with now both my hands raised up. "Now walk over here."

I did. My heart was aching, I saw the terror and fear in all three pairs of eyes. Just looking at them, I knew I would never regret doing this-they were my girls. My three beloved girls, I would do anything for them. I stopped right in front of them and they threw the girls and quickly Market grabbed me and Greene had the gun at my head. "Follow." Well, with Market having my arms behind my back I sort of couldn't refuse. The girls got up, but Greene had the gun aiming at my head-more closer now. "Interfere and you'll see him die!" That sure stopped them in their tracks. "I love all three of you." I whispered as I passed them. Greene snatched my gun from the floor and quickly they threw me in the back of the black truck and quickly drove off. When I finally got myself upright I found the gun still aimed at my head.

Well ain't this familiar. The road ended. I was thinking of how good my chances were in surviving-Market yanked me out by the collar of my jacket only to throw me up against the truck and placed all of his weight on me. He grabbed my handcuffs and handcuffed my hands behind me back-no chance in survival. I felt his hands kinda grope me in away. "HEY! I do not swing that way! I swear I'll yell like a fucking woman and yell the r-word!"

"He's wired. Get it off him!"

"I'm not wired! I'm just naturally this way. Mom always said I had an electric personality."

"Shut up!"

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" I lived up to my word, I was screaming like a loud woman. Market grabbed my hair from the back and slammed my face into the truck-ouch! "I said shut up!"

I felt his fingers grab the speaker in my ear and yanked it out. That's when he took off all the wiring. Oh shit. "Let's take him to the others." Whoa-wait! Others?! There's more people?! Oh fuck me! "Others? What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that we're not the only ones you've fucked over. I told you that you destroyed our family. Get ready to meet the family, Edward."

"Um, please tell me none of you guys are related to Madea."

"Shut up! Do you honestly think that we wanna hear you're smart ass remarks?"

I just kept my mouth shut. When Market took back his firm grasp on my hands he led me to the woods with Greene leading. I kept my feet on the ground. I was going to put up a fight! Market grunted while trying his best to push me, but my heels were sticking to the dirt. "C'mon skinny man. You gotta fight in order to get my ass back in that woods."

"Dammit! You lead, I'll deal with Edward."

Market and Greene switched their hands, but Greene threw me over his shoulder just like before. The bad part was that I couldn't arch my back, I was faced towards his butt. "C'mon, this is not a sight I wanna see! If you let the cheese go, I swear we'll have issues!" I decided to act like a little kid and move my legs up and down rapidly. "Hold still!"

"Make me, fat ass!"My eyes went wide as soon as I felt him grab my legs and he swung my face into a tree and then back over his shoulder I went. Ouch. George of the jungle seriously is messed up for his theme song to go "Watch out for that tree". I felt the blood running down my nose-shit. I sure bleed a lot!

After a few minutes of being good I decided to get my answers that I was really curious on. "So, since I'm going to die anyways, can you answer my questions?" It was quite for a moment and then Market answered. "Go on ahead, the punk is going to die anyways."

"Alright, go on ahead and ask."

I racked my brain-it was hard since I was still trying to overcome the tree hit! "What were you doing in the woods? When you took me to the hospital?"

"I was meeting Market and our family, you just so happened to have been there and I needed you out, because we weren't ready for you yet."

"Then why the shovel?"

"We were going to have my sister portray as a victim, we were going to bury her, but we already had the information and everything in place so you guys would have gotten to her in time."

"Why didn't you kill me when I was in the woods?"

"Like I said, we weren't ready. We all wanted to have a crack at you, we were still planing. If you wouldn't have escaped then you would have in deed died that night, our family was on their way and you luck in by escaping five minutes earlier."

"Why did my boss say you were praying on teenage women?"

"We knew you're sister was going to bring you on the case. If you thought she was in danger, then you would have jumped right on the case."

Shit, they did their research on me very well.

"If you just wanted me, then why did you have three-"

"It was all in the plan. We just figured to get Alice's best friends as well so you would think all three were in danger. You fell for our trap like a mouse with cheese. Even when you left to find us, we knew you would, and we waited and your three girls were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Okay. Last question, then I'll be quite."

"Go on."

"How many people counting you guys will want a piece of me?"

"Roughly five people including us."

"Okay, I'll be quite now."

I couldn't fight back-five against one, no chance. I knew that one thing was for sure, I was going to die. I was going to break my promises to Alice for never making her feel she'll lose me again and to Bella for leaving her. I couldn't help myself, thinking of them, and my parents, and my friends, I was shedding silent tears.


	24. The Final Act

**_The Final Act_**

After a few more minutes we changed course, but I didn't care. It surprised me that I saw out of the corner of my eye the familiar arch way. When I was inside it the sun was bright on my face. "Is that him?" I heard famine voice speak. "Yeah, this is the bastard that killed Toby." Greene answered-obviously pleased with himself for finally catching me. After a few more paces Greene threw me to the ground and I landed on my knees. He grabbed the back of my head and angled my head to the three people in front of me. Two guys that were around Emmett's muscle stance and a woman. They were all having a resemblance of Toby. The woman was dark haired, but short like Alice's except it was straight and she was his blue eyes. The two guys were twins no doubt. Both having Toby's blonde hair and eyes. They looked a lot like Toby, I think he was a triplet. "Edward, allow me to introduce. The one on the right is Kevin, then it's Cody, and then it's Kathy. Everyone, Edward Anthony Cullen, our brother's murderer."

"I'm not a murderer! I didn't mean to kill Toby, honest!"

"Save your speech. You've put us through hell for a little over a year!" Kathy spoked. Her voice was strangely filled with venom and bitter. For some reason it sent daggers to my heart. I couldn't save myself, not anymore. "Kevin and Cody, you first." Market purred before Greene tanked me to my feet and threw me into the one named Kevin. He grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. I grunt in pain as I landed on my hands and back. I opened my eyes and saw Cody through his fist at my jawline, I felt someone kick my in the groin. Ow that hurt! The punches and the kicks kept on going all over my body, I was silent the whole time. When it finally stopped I opened my eyes once more, but saw Market yanking me to my feet by the sleeves of my jacket and threw me into a tree and I spun was spun around only for Greene to punch me with his balloon of a fist-only it was far from a balloon. Finally they grabbed me again and threw me to the grass face first. I heard the slide of a gun and that's when I heard a shot only it wans't from the gun pointed at me. "Get away from my son!" I heard Carlisle's voice and shot my head up to see him, Jasper, Charlie, Esme, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice all appearing from the arch way.

I saw Greene and Market jump in front of me along with the two twins. I heard gun shots, but no one was on the ground, I saw the girls fighting without guns. To my surprise Alice and Bella were rather good at fighting. I tired to get up, but the stupid cuffs wouldn't allow me. "Hang on kid." I heard Charlie and nearly jumped at his hands gripping mine. "It's okay, it's just me." A few moments later I was free and Charlie helped me up. "You okay?"

I looked at him. "Yeah, thanks."

"Let's kick some ass, boy." He tossed me a gun with a smile before joining the fight.

I quickly scanned the scene and saw Jasper taking on the twins. I ran to assist, but change course when Greene grabbed my mom. "Don't touch my mom you fat ass!" I ran up at lightning speed and threw my fist right at his head. He released my mom. "Oh, Edward, sweetie!"

"I'm fine, mom." Her green eyes went to dark jade. "Bitch, don't touch my daughter!" I was dumbstruck, mom swore! She seriously swore! I followed dumbstruck as she ran to Kathy and was beating the shit out of her while Alice cheered. I checked out the others, Charlie and Carlisle were gaining up on Market's crazy ass and Jasper was being assisted by Rosalie and Bella. I felt someone grab me and I lost my gun. "You're coming with me." Greene whispered in my ear. I was about to scream or squirm, but he covered my mouth and had a tight hold on me while he dragged me from the meadow. I knew it was hopeless, but I still squirmed.

Higher and higher we went up the mountain until finally we were a good mile or so away. He threw me to the dirt ground. "Long lived Edward Cullen." He spit as he attacked, but I did too. There were no guns, just fists. I jumped to my feet and managed to get away from his first swing. I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into a tree, but it looked like it didn't phase him a bit so I threw multiple punched at him. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I felt a crack and screamed before he flipped me to the ground once more. Shit, my wrist was broken and it was my good one! "No one can save you now." He grabbed my leg and swung me into another tree. I was trying to get my eyes into focus, but dodged his upcoming attack with blurry vision and my stance wasn't that great. I wobbled a little, but managed to run father away. He was following me-chasing me. It was a man hunt and I was the hunted. I didn't know how far up I went, but I stopped when I was cut off by a tree trunk blocking my way. I didn't look back, I started to climb up it, but Greene grabbed my ankle and threw me to the ground. Only this time I saw a knife above my head and he was pinning me down. "NO!" I screamed out, but no one heard me.


	25. Game Over

**_Game Over_**

I was expecting to feel the knife's blade go in me by now, but I didn't. I opened my eyes and saw Greene looking wide eyed with the knife still in the air looking forward. I arched my neck and saw Bambi. I was going to be saved by Bambi? Yup, definitely hospitalized is next for me. It was weird, Bambi was glowing. Now deers can glow? Fuck me sideways! Bambi's beating eyes I could tell were not friendly, but angered. He got in an attack pose and charged for Greene and with his antlers he threw Greene right into the tree's trunk. I quickly looked up and saw the antlers pierced his heart, Greene was officially pronounced dead. I couldn't believe this, my mouth was hanging open. Bambi finally yanked his antlers out of Greene and his body went to the ground, motionless. When he turned to face me I jumped. The deer's eyes were the same blue as Toby's! "Edward." The deer opened his mouth and Toby's voice was coming out! I scooted myself on my butt away from the deer. "Who-who are you?"

"Don't be scared."

I felt my back touch a tree's trunk and Bambi within minutes was right in front of me. "I'm Toby Greene." What? No, this had to be a trick! "No, Toby is dead. I killed him." My voice was shaky, but our eyes were locked. I couldn't escape them. "I am dead, but I forgive you for killing me."

"W-what?"

"Edward, I knew you didn't want to kill me. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. It pains me that you're tormenting yourself for my death. I want you to be at peace with this."

"Why-why did you kill your brother?"

"Because he was going to kill you. Haven't you noticed I've been protecting you. Edward, the first time you saw me, Market was walking in the woods, he would have found you, but I led you to that meadow for safety. When you returned and was going up in the woods once more, they were waiting, Kath and the twins I mean. I got you out of that, and now I saved you from my other brother."

I was confused. This all made sense, but why did he go to all that trouble? "Wondering why I went through all that trouble to keep you safe?"

"Can you read minds or something?" He chuckled. "No, but I can read you easily. I did all this, because I didn't want your family to go through what mine did. Especially seeing that you have friends that care and love you. you have a family that loves you, and you have a girl that loves you. I couldn't let my family take you away from the ones that care and love you. They need you, Edward."

"They do?"

"Yes, whose the one Alice always goes to for help or advice? Whose the son that Carlisle and Esme love dearly? Whose the friend Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper have that can always know for a fact they'll be there for them? You, you, you. you mean more to them and you have a greater impact on their lives then you realize. Especially since your Bella made you promise her you'd never leave her. You make her feel whole, Edward. That much I can tell. She's also protected by you, and she knows it."

Toby opened my eyes to how important I am to everyone, I never realized I was. Leave it to Toby to notice, but I still felt guilt for killing him. "I forgive you, please promise me you'll not let my death bother you anymore?"

"I promise."

"Thanks, i'll see you on the other side when your time does come." I smiled. "See you then, Toby."

"Don't you mean Bambi?" I glared. "Hey, Bambi was a cute Disney movie! Alice made me watch it with her nonstop when she was little, you were a deer so it fits!"

"Ha ha, okay."

"Why did you-"

"Take form of a deer, first animal in the forest I could think of."

"Guess that sounds reasonable."

"Edward? Edward, who are you talking to?"

I jerked my head up and saw Bella appearing. "To, Bambi-I mean Toby." Bella looked around. "Where is Bambi?"

"Edward, only you and my family can see me."

My eyes bulged out. I was petting and-with Carlisle-and oh shit! Fuck my sideways up the top! They all probably think I'm crazy!

I turned back around only to see Bambi gone along with Greene's body-weird.

"Edward?" I snapped to reality and saw Bella inches away from me. I looked over to where Toby was, but he was gone. I turned back and faced Bella. "Oh, Edward, you look awful. When we finished off those guys we realized you were gone and so we split up." I smiled at Bella. "Looks like you found me, love."

She giggled with the most adoring smile ever and kissed my nose. "Guess I did."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Her brown eyes widen in surprise. I never fully out and said I loved her before, so it's only reasonable that it was a surprise now. "I love you too." I kissed her deeply on the lips. Her sweet taste on my tongue, that got my heart fluttering. "There you guys are." We stopped kissing and saw everyone else smiling at us. Busted. "Well, honey, you could have done worse."

"Gee, thanks Charlie."

"Anytime sport."

Carlisle laughed and helped my up while Charlie helped her. Before I could react everyone threw their arms around me. "Hey cool, I've never been the center of a group hug!" I smiled happily. "C'mon, bro, let's all go home now."

"Yeah, before Emmett wakes up. That's the only way we kept him at home was to drug him. Carlisle is a genius!" I looked over at Carlisle, he smiled with a little blush. "Dad?"

"Sorry, but Jasper had the idea and I just sort of went along with it."

I laughed as we made our way out of the woods. I never would have expected for any of this to happen. Though things happen for reasons and like that old saying, "Crazy things happen when you least expect it" so true! I was still going to keep my job as an FBI agent-I never want to change that, but I am going to be more careful on cases now. These guys, every single one of them need me, and I wasn't ready to leave this world yet. Avoiding death for multiple counts opens a person's eyes. It truly does make them realize how fragile and short life is and to use caution every step of the way and to enjoy life before it ends.

* * *

_**Did you like my story? Please let me know if you did!**_


End file.
